Truth Be Told
by archer75
Summary: “Why don’t you-Why don’t you just come with me?”“Where shall we go then that my parents won’t find us?”
1. Chapter 1

Author: Hi I've been out for awhile. I've been trying to think of a new plot hope you'll like this one, so

here we go. The first chapter.

Disclaimer: Of course it's not mine…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**TRUTH BE TOLD**

**Chapter I**

Who would expect that their relationship would last this long? They're polls apart yet they manage to go through anything that comes in their way. It's been like what? 2…3 years? It was not easy for her to admit her true feelings at first but when she did, it was worth it. She felt free, from then on she started living again, cause from that day she said she love her she realized she still has a reason to go on living.

They've been through a lot of up and downs, from her very calm disposition, her tea addiction (which she wont admit), her constant teasing (it's not like she dislike it), her possessiveness, they often argue about everything and anything on this planet but they always manage to make up for it.

But this current problem they're facing, she's not sure how can they work this out. And speaking of her, where on earth could she be? She said she'd be here by 7 and I've been waiting for 3 hours. "Well so much for dinner."

She stood up and started cleaning up the table. It's not like Shizuru to be late. "I bet she didn't manage to run away from her dogs."

Natsuki just shook her head. It's been like this since her parents learned about their relationship. Obviously they didn't like the idea of their daughter having a **girlfriend**. They asked Shizuru to stay away from her and their daughter didn't listen so comes the body guards, we've tried to run away from them so many times but it only took them 3 hours tops to find us. It's like they've put some tracking device on Shizuru . So Shizuru's used to be constant sleep over minimized. Shizuru tried almost everything; she even asked Haruka's help. That worked at first but her parents started to get suspicious when Shizuru sleeps over to Haruka's house three times a week. And when they found out about the truth men that was one of the worst days of her life.

"I don't think she's coming." She change and prepared for bed. "10:30. Damn, she could have called?" she's annoyed and worried at the same time.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

She gently pushed the door open, trying not to make any sounds. She took her shoes off and slowly tiptoed towards the bedroom. She looks so peaceful when she's asleep. She gently sat beside her; she doesn't have the heart to wake her up. "Sorry if I made you wait this long." She lay beside her and gently put her arms around her trying not to disturb the sleeping beauty. She ran her hand on her hair, her eyes never leaving her face. She sighed deeply before she rested her heard on her shoulders and tried to get some sleep, she can't stay long, if her parents discovered where she is their going to lock her up permanently. It wasn't easy to escape her body guards. "If only I can stay here with you my Natsuki."

"You have a choice you know." Natsuki mumbled eyes still close.

"Ara? Did I wake you up? I'm sorry go back to sleep." She pulled her closer.

"No, I mean it Shizuru" she pushed her a little. "I was thinking" now she's fully awake. "Why don't you-Why don't you just come with me?"

She wasn't expecting that "what do mean Natsuki?" she's staring to feel uneasy about this.

"From the very beginning we both know your parents won't approve about this relationship. Think about it it's not just your parents it's the world you're in." Natsuki sounded a little frustrated.

Shizuru silently agreed with her but she can't admit it out loud. "Then what does Natsuki suggest? That we run away and forget about all of this?" she straighten and looked directly at her. "Where shall we go then that my parents won't find us?"

Natsuki fell silent.

"I know our situation right now is complicated but we'll get through this. Ok? Let's take one step at a time." She brushes few strands of her hair away from her face.

"*sigh* The longer and the more steps we take the more complicated it becomes, we just might find our selves lost." She held her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You know that this thing that we have is the only thing that I have and I don't want to lose it…And I don't want to lose you." She pulled her into an embrace trying hard to stop her self from crying.

Shizuru still can't think straight all this time she had no idea that Natsuki is feeling this way. She never said anything to her, just now. She strokes her back. "Ara-ara Natsuki knows how much I love her…You will never lose me." She pulled her back to bed "I never thought my puppy could be this sweet *smirk*."

"Wha-I wa- was" Shizuru can always find time to tease her no matter what the situation is. "Why do you always do that?" she tried to hide her face under the sheets.

"Do what my Nat-su-ki?" acting innocent.

"Teasing me out of the blue?" mumbled.

"Ara? So Natsuki dislikes my teasing?" she moved away from Natsuki and acted hurt. "Don't worry my Natsuki starting this very minute I will no longer tease you." She said with a tone of finality.

"Wha-! No! You know that's not why I meant." She pushed the covers away. " Oi-Shizuru" she poke her shoulders still she got no reaction from the ex-kaichou. "C'mon." she gave her, her best puppy eyed look.

Shizuru tried so hard not to give in. "Natsuki said it her self, she doesn't like me teasing her." She bit her tongue to stop her self from laughing.

Natsuki started to panic, she kneeled on the bed. "Please I'm sorry."

"And?"

"Umm. Ano-uh Ilikeitwhenyouteaseme" she mumbled.

"Ara, I didn't seem to understand that, maybe Natsuki should say it more clearly."

Natsuki took a deep breath before she spoke… clearly this time "I like it when you tease me, but not in front of a lot of people."

"And why is that if I may ask?" it's getting harder to control her self, still she acted calm, she crossed her arms on her chest.

"It's k-kind of embracing at it-it ruins my image "she looked away to hide her embracement even if she knows she can't hide it from her, especially when the redness of her face became even more evident.

Shisuru can no longer control her self she let out a hard laugh. " Fu-fu-fu, it's alright my Natsuki" she tried to control her laughter first before she speaks again "I want to be the only one to see my cute little puppy's blushes *smirk*"

Feeling defeated Natsuki lay back to bed "gaaahhhh! Woman sometimes I just can't tell when your serious or not." She turned her back at Shizuru.

"Now-now my Natsuki's mad again. Come here" she poke her side, Natsuki just brush her hand off "'C'mon now" she moved closer and gave her neck a peck. Natsuki just stay still. "If Natsuki won't talk to me maybe it's better if I just leave."

"Then go" Natsuki mumbled still not moving "I'm getting use to it anyway."

For the second time that night Natsuki caught her off guard. "Natsuki I-"she doesn't know what to say she move closer and put her arms around her "Natsuki knows its hard for me too" she gave her neck a gentle kiss.

Realizing her mistake she turned to face Shizuru and returned her embrace "sorry" she nuzzled into her neck savoring the warmth that only Shizuru can give.

Shizuru cupped her chick and moved until their lips met. Her lips are the sweetest thing she ever tasted it only took a few moment before Natsuki answered her kiss. "I don't want to lose you" she murmured between the kiss.

"You wont" Natsuki catches her breath first before she spoke again "I will not give up easily on you." She caught her lips again this time for a deeper and more passionate kiss.

What Natsuki did sent desire all over her. She wants her; she needed her, "Natsuki…" She needs to control her self. Right now what matter is to make Natsuki feel her love.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" Natsuki said after taking some time to breathe looking intently at her face.

Shizuru was about to say something when the clock strikes 12. "Natsuki…I'm sorry I-I can't stay long."

"Oh." Natsuki felt a little disappointed "You better get ready then." She moves away from Shizuru giving her room to move. She was about to move out of bed when Shizuru pinned her back to bed "Hey! I thought you're leaving?" she tried to get free but Shizuru tightened her grip.

"Ara-ara my Natsuki wasn't listening I said I can't stay long… but I didn't say I'm leaving already." She gently ran her finger on Natsuki's face down to her neck. Her lips followed the traces of her fingers. She was pleased when she heard her moan. "My Nat-su-ki. You'll have to stay up late for tonight…much…much…late *smirk*"

Shizuru will make sure that she'll make up for the times that she was gone…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

She's not sure if it's right to leave Natsuki without saying goodbye but she doesn't have the heart to wake her up, she was so exhausted. It's only 4 o'clock her parent's must still be asleep. She was about to open the door when the light on the porch turned on and the door opened immediately.

"Don't say anything young lady we know where you've been." Mr. Fujino said.

"If you really know where I've been father then why didn't you send your dogs to pick me up?" she answered back.

Mr. Fujino calmly spoke "They where following you from the moment you left this house until you're back here safely. I gave then instructions to leave you alone with that wretch for awhile."

"How considerate of you father for giving me a little privacy." She's sure there's more to it.

"I hope you enjoyed you're time child because that is going to be the last, I'll make sure of it. And don't you dare defy me child you know what I can do and I hope I won't see the day that you'll regret it." He didn't wait for Shizuru to answer he went upstairs in haste.

In her room Shizuru begun to think. She knows how ruthless her father is. He might do something to Natsuki if she won't follow him. Then she remembered something. She took out her phone. It's a good thing her parents didn't think of confiscating her cell phone. She fast dialed Natsuki's number "Hello Natsuki? About what you said awhile ago? Yes. I'm coming with you, I'll call you again for the details, I can't linger on the phone right now… yes…I love you." She turned her phone off. She took a deep breath to calm her self a little bit. "I hope it's all worth …Yeah for Natsuki…It's all worth everything."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

That's all for now… review please thanks "


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Chapter 2 here we go. There's a little angst on this so please don't kill me for it.

Disclaimer: Still

__________________________________________________________________________________

Has it really been three weeks? I haven't heard from her since that day when she told me that she's coming with me. I've tried to call her a million times but every time she answers her phone she seems so agitated I don't know what she's been up to but I sure hope she's alright.

"You still haven't heard anything from her don't you?" She brought Natsuki breakfast this morning. She's worried about her. When she learned about her friend's current situation she made sure she'd check on her.

"How can you tell?" Natsuki is getting worried.

"By the looks of you, I'm pretty sure. I know you're look when you didn't get enough of your Shi-zu-ru…" Mai gave her friend a comforting smile.

"*sigh* It's just that, she told me that she'll call me but it's been three weeks and I have no idea what she's been doing. It's not like her, she barely talk to me every time I call her. It's as if her mind is into something else. I don't know what's happening anymore I know it's not like her Mai but what if she decided to give up?" She's no longer sure about their situation, a lot of what ifs are going inside her head.

"Natsuki you know what she felt about you. She won't give up that easily you know. Maybe her parents are stopping her from seeing you? "

"Our situation is getting more complicated. I'm losing my confidence by the minute. I'm losing faith… for myself and in her."

Mai could only look at her friend.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

It's been over a month and Shizuru only called twice and their conversation is always brief. She's missing her terribly. She would catch a glimpse of her once and awhile, sneaking on her school and house. And every time she tries to approach her, those dogs of hers just appears out of nowhere tailing her.

It's eleven PM she's been trying to contact her for hours. And every time she tries she would just hear her voice mail. "C'mon pick up." She heard a click from the other end of the line.

"Natsuki?"

It's her "finally I've been trying to call you why are you not answering your phone?" she's a little angry, not to mention frustrated about their situation.

"I'm sorry my Natsuki. I-I was with my parents they where watching my every move. I can't stay long on the phone."

"Wait! H-how are you?" she was suppose to ask her if she still wants to go with her but the question just came out of her mouth.

"I'm fine. Natsuki I need to go now."

"Wait I-"she heard a click from the other end, her grip on her phone tightened "-miss you" she just looked at her phone disappointment is eating her. And for the very first time after a long time Natsuki shed a tear.

"Oh crap!" she immediately wiped her tears "Maybe Mai's right. I need to do something I need to see her." She then started planning her steps. "Tomorrow."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Natsuki just came out of her apartment when three men wearing suits blocked her way. She doesn't have to asked who they are she could make a pretty good guess "what do you want?"

"Our boss wants to talk to you."

"If your BOSS wants to talk to me tell him to see me himself."

"He is…seeing you" he pointed at the car parked across the street.

Natsuki just shook her head. She took a deep breath before she was guided by the three men towards the car.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

She quietly sat beside Mr. Shizuru inside the car. He didn't even bother to look at her.

"How are you Ms. Kuga?" he asked.

"Let's cut to the chase sir what are you doing in here?" the earlier they finish this talk the better.

"Now –now Ms. Kuga. I wonder what my daughter saw in you. You have no manners."

"What do you want sir?" controlling her anger.

"You know what I want."

"The answer is no."

"That fast huh? I'm just concern about you. Pinning on my daughter like that. Let me ask you something, when was the last time my daughter talked to you?"

This time he faced her with an insulting grin on his face. "It's none of you damn business."

"Just as I thought. I just don't want you to wait for her, you see my daughter knows what she wants, she's a very straight minded kind of person, but sometimes she has this tendency to be greedy. Even if she wants something new she doesn't want to THROW the old ones away. She took it from me *sarcastic laugh*."

"What do you mean by that exactly." She's starting to lost control and she knows that's what this man wants, and she won't give it to him.

"You know the earlier you end this the better. Stop tormenting yourself. Don't you ever wonder why she's not seeing you or even calling you?"

"She has her reasons… and one of them is you."

"Oh now I just want my daughter to be happy… And that would never happen when she's with you." Mr. Fujino calmly said.

Natsuki fell silent.

"I'll make it easy on you. You see my daughter met this boy a son of one of my business partners- " before he could finish Natsuki cut him off.

"Just go directly to the point." Her patience is getting thin by the minute.

"Hmmmm…impatient as always. Alright then. My daughter is dating him, and their getting along pretty well."

"Lier!" now she lost it.

"Don't shout at me young woman, I can hear you pretty well. Where do you think she was last night? They've been going out for a month now. I can tell, my daughter is growing to like this MAN he's everything that you're not."

"I can't listen to this." She was about to move out of the car when Mr. Fujino spoke.

"If you really want some proof, tonight at our house. We have invited him for dinner. Why don't you snoop around? Just like what you've been doing lately." Just that and he told the driver to leave.

Natsuki felt some tightness in her chest. "No it's a lie." She went back in her apartment, she tried calling Shizuru once again and just like before she only got hold of her voice mail. She felt the urge to throw her damn phone but she restrains her self. "Tonight then."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

7 PM she hid behind the trees near the porch. It seems like Mr. Fujino was really expecting her. She got in easily and there was no guard on the area. She waited even if she has no idea what to expect that night. Just about thirty minutes later a red BMW entered the gate. A young man went out from the car. Natsuki felt her heart beating faster. "That must be him. But this doesn't confirm anything." She said consoling her self. As a confirmation on her assumptions she saw the Fujino family went out to welcome the guest. She saw her. She's wearing a red dress which matches her eyes. From a fast pace she felt her heart beat stopped, seeing nothing else but her. Only when they guy held Shizuru's hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek she felt like running in there and pull her away from him. She felt her heart grew heavier by the minute. "No this doesn't prove anything she was just being polite. Even if she looks like she liked it. Aaaahhh! no! " after debating on her self a little longer she decided to wait. Maybe after this she could snick into Shizuru's room and settle this whole thing up.

She waited for almost three hours. "Men! Do they have to eat that long? What are eating raw meat?" she's been beaten by mosquitoes "and it seems like the mosquitoes are enjoying their dinner too." Just then she saw the guy went out followed by Shizuru. Her heart started racing again. The two seems so close with each other. "What are they talking about?" Shizuru seems enjoying this guys company. But maybe that's all there is. Maybe Shizuru just saw him as a friend. She was about to walk away when she saw the man held Shizuru's hand. She froze and at that very moment she felt like her heart scattered into many peaces. Her tears continued to fall and she has no strength to stop it. She felt like she lost all her strength...as she watch the other two sharing a passionate kiss.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Author: So there you go second chapter. Review please thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Thank you for the reviews: Here we go chapter III hope you'll like it…

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Mother why are you still up? You should rest." Shizuru sat beside her mother in bed.

Mrs. Fujino smiled on her daughter. "I'm still waiting for your father. Come here." She beckoned her daughter to come closer. She pulled her beside her. "What do you think of Randolph huh?" she taps her hand.

Shizuru smiled a little bit "he's alright mother."

"But?"

"But… I don't feel anything for him; he's a nice person that's all."

"Really? I saw the kiss" she teased her daughter.

"Mother! I can't believe you spied on me. I wasn't expecting that kiss. I can't believe he did that." She got edgy when she remembered what happened awhile ago.

"OK… Honey" she looked at her intently "so did you like it?"

"Mother!" she gave out a slight laugh.

"Alright…alright. Honey?"

"Yes Mother?" she hugs her mother.

"Always remember that no matter what kind of life you choose, just be happy. Ok?" she kissed her daughters temple.

"Thank you mother, you better rest now." She gave her mother a kiss before she left and gently closed the door. When she got into her room she checked phone. She got one miscall from Natsuki.

She missed her terribly but his father is always watching her every move. She knows Natsuki is worried about her. "I better call her back." She dialed her cell phone number. Her brows narrowed when her call was answered by an operator saying that the number she dialed was not available. It's not like Natsuki to turn her phone off. "Maybe her battery ran out. " She dialed her land line number but the other line just keep on ringing no one's answering the phone. "That's odd? Maybe she went out, I'll try again later."

Shizuru freshen up before she went to bed she was about to call Natsuki again when her phone rang its Mai "Hello Mai-san?"

"Sorry for calling this late but, I was just worried, Natsuki called me and …"

After hearing her girlfriends name she got worried "Is something wrong, is Natsuki alright?"

"That's why I called you see she called she sounded so…I don't know she sound so wreck, she was crying it's was the first I heard her like that, did something happened? She was-"

She didn't make her finish "sorry Mai-san I need to go thank you for telling me about this." She turned her phone off. She got dress and went out almost running."

"Where are you going at this hour Shizuru."

She froze "I need to look into something father I'll be back soon."

"If you're going to see her then it would be pointless."

"What do you mean by that father?" she can sense something in her father voice but she can't point it out.

"Oh nothing we just had a little talk." His voice is calm while sipping his drink.

"What?! What did you say to her father?" she felt her body trembled rage is starting to rise inside her, but she remained calm and compose.

"Nothing that she doesn't already know. I just told her the truth."

"What truth father?" her face remained emotionless but anger can be easily seen in her eyes.

" That you were seeing someone else."

"What?!" she moved closer to her father.

"Don't raise your voice on me, you might be forgetting I'm your father." Mr. Fujino got another drink.

"How could you do that father?" she can no longer control the trembling of her voice thinking about what might Natsuki be thinking and doing right now. No wonder she's not answering her calls.

"I only did what is right. Your relationship with her is unacceptable. Think about what other people would say, think about you mother."

Shizuru can't take this anymore but when she realized her mother is upstairs she change her mind. She just turned her back and decided to leave.

"I hope you will take the right decision child."

She didn't answer back. The only thing that she's thinking right now is to get to Natsuki.

She hailed a cab. She tried to call her again still no ones answering her phone. Her worry is starting to turn into panic. Natsuki always answer her phone especially if she knows she's the one calling. What if she decides to do something drastic?

When she reached her place she almost ran to the door. She knocks but nobody answered the door. She used her key to open the door. "Natsuki?" she started looking for her allover the apartment. Natsuki is not there. She called Mai to check if Natsuki called again.

"No, I'm getting worried too. I can't understand what she was saying but the last thing that she said is that she needs to go away for awhile."

"Thanks, please call me if she calls." She then rushed to Natsuki's cabinet, this time real panic rose inside her when she saw that almost all of Natsuki's stuff were gone. "No please." She tried to control a sob but failed. Tears started to come. Getting a hold of her self she called Natsuki's phone again, she still got the same answer. "Why? You should have waited for me" she felt so helpless. Her legs felt so weak she let her body fall on the bed and let her self cry. "I should have told her, I should have tried harder, I should have found more time to be with her." She can't do anything else but cover her face with her hands and let all her pain go. "Maybe she just needs time." She stared on the ceiling feeling so empty. "I wish you'll come soon my Natsuki.

She can't remember how long she slept but she was woken up when her phone rang she grab intermediately thinking that it might be Natsuki "hello?" but instead she was greeted by a bad news. "What hospital. Yes I'll be there." She grabs her jacket and ran to the door.

Shizuru is praying while she's in the cab. "Please let her be alright." It was her father on the phone. They took her mother to the hospital. She had another attack and the doctor said that this one is fatal.

She ran towards the emergency room, her father is outside the room. He looked years older thinking she was with him last night. He gently gave her hand a squeeze "you're mother is waiting for, you may go inside now." Her father guided her towards the door.

Her mother looked so pale she felt a lump on her throat she moved closer. Her mother smiled when she saw her. Even her smile looked so weak she held her hand; it felt cold in her touch. "Mother." It's the only thing that came out in her mouth.

"Now, honeys don't cry. Remember everything that I've taught you."  
"Why are talking like that?"

"We both know. Always remember I will always love you. And no matter what kind of life you choose I will always love you."

Her mother's breathing is becoming rapid, "mother you should rest." Another sob came out from her mouth.

Her mother looked at her and smile ones more "I love you… Take care of your father for me. Shi-zu-ru be ha-ppy" just that and her mother took he final breath. The next thing she knew the doctors and nurses pulled her away from her mother and they tried to revive her, her mind's blank, her heart empty, she felt numb. She can't believe she lost everything she had in just a matter of hours and it's unbearable. All her strength, her will all turned into peaces, and she has no idea how to put it all back.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Everything happened so fast. Natsuki left; her mother died. She moved out of their house. Her father didn't stop her. She tried to call Natsuki over and over again until she got tired and gave up. Maybe it's better this way.

The next day as she watches the sun rise, every pain that she felt made her numb. That day along with the rising of the sun a new Fujino shizuru was born.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Author: Chapter III is done…New life for chapter four.


	4. Chapter 4

Author: I find it hard to put to and to together…Hope this one works. *sigh*****

_____________________________________________________________________________________

She's looking outside the window of her office, winter is almost coming. She can feel it in the wind; she used to love this season now they are all just the same…dull.

"Excuse me ma'am…Can-can I leave. It's getting late and someone's waiting for me, and-"

"You are free to leave Ms. Agami as long as you've finished what I've asked you to do." She said coldly without even looking back.

"But ma'am it already 8 and-"

"Finish it Ms. Agami." She said with a tone of dismissal.

Her secretary disappointedly moved back to her table and finished the papers that she'll need for her new project proposal next week.

Since her fathers retirement he left her all the responsibility for the company. She accepted it with a condition that he will never question her decisions. She rarely talks to him, after her mother's death she also lost her father. It's as if they had a silent agreement about leaving each other alone. She looked at the world in a different way now. She's going to have the world in her hands, and once she does she won't let anybody else take it away from her.

Fujino Enterprise has prospered after she took over, it's not like their business was not stable before, it's just that she discovered some problems in the company that her father was not aware of and could have been the cause of their downfall at the end. Along with it is the meeting of powerful people, making allies and the making of enemies as well. And she knows she's made a lot.

Her line of thought was stopped when she heard her secretary spoke.

"Ma'am I've finished the papers you asked me."

She glanced at the clock 9 o'clock "very well you may go, be sure to be here early tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am"

She heard her sigh.

She doesn't feel like going home yet, there's no home to go to anyway. Then she started to ask her self when the last time she went out was? She can't remember. Her memories where consisted of dinner parties, eating with housekeepers while her parents where out on a business trip and then her mother's death. And then her memories with Natsuki, but those memories seem blurred and sometimes she wonders if it really happened.

"Well I can't stay here for the rest of the night *deep sigh*." She fixed her things and left the office.

She was greeted by the guard when she went out of the building. She was about to open her car when she noticed a small scrap of paper stuck on her wiper. She unfolded it and for the third time in that month she received another short letter from someone she doesn't know.

_Be sure you have a goodnight sleep tonight…it might be your last._

And it's definitely not a love letter.

She didn't give much thought about the letters she believed those where just some pranks or empty threats brought by her enemies. But that was before, before she heard a loud explosion from the pay phone booth across the street.

____________________________________________________________________________________

"_How was it?"_

"_Mission completed sir. We've intercepted the suspect in the airport. The virus is at hand; we have turned it over with the INTERPOL. They're going to take over from here."_

"_Good job. I need you here back in Japan _ASAP_ I have a new assignment for you."_

"_Sir. I thought we've agreed after this mission I'll have my vacation." _

"_I'm sorry but I can't trust this mission with other agent's"_

"_What is this, this time sir?"_

"_Industrial espionage. We have received an intelligence report that there were stolen blue prints of different equipment. It was believed that it has got something to do with the first intelligence reports that we receive about a terrorist group based here in Japan."_

"_Where do I fit in?" _

"_Undercover. The espionage was discovered by the daughter of the last CEO of the company, he was retired. All the suspects were removed from the company even without enough evidence."_

"_Did they find out who did it?"_

"_No not yet. That's where you come in. The new CEO of the company has been receiving death threats. It started three months ago."  
_

"_What's the connection of this with the case?"_

"_That's what you're going to find out. You're going to be her body guard."_

"_What?! Hell no!"_

"_You're language agent; you might have forgotten who you're talking to."_

" _Sorry sir."_

"_Anyway, it's just going to be your front. You're real mission is to find out if there's really a connection between the missing blue print from this company and the terrorist group. We might find a lead there. If you confirmed that there's no connection what so ever. You are free to go anytime. And you may have you're vacation all expense paid since I bothered you."_

"_That's a very tempting offer sir. OK sir I'll take it. But I'll have your word once I discovered that there's no connection what so ever I'm free to go."_

"_I give you my word."_

"_What company is this sir? And who's my assignment?"_

"_Fujino Enterprise. You're assignment is Fujino, Shizuru."_

_*Silence* _

……_._

"_Agent are you still there?"_

"_Sir I don't think I'm the right person for the job sir…"_

"_What are you talk- wait, I got another call hold on for a minute."_

…_.._

"_I believed this is no longer just an empty threat agent."_

"_What do you mean sir?"_

"_I believed who ever is sending Ms. Fujino this messages means business."_

"_About that sir I-"_

"_Agen't Kruger…someone blew up the pay phone booth across the companies street last night. And Ms. Fujino was just across the street at the parking lot good thing she was not badly hurt she had some scratches and bruises from the impact but she's perfectly alright. I believed that was just a warning, and what comes next is the real thing."_

_*Silence*_

………_.._

"_Alright sir, I'll take the job."_

"_Very well see you tomorrow. Take the earliest flight, I'll give you the details when you get here."_

"_Yes sir."_

_*Phone line end*_

______________________________________________________________________________________

_Author: There all done…for this chapter anyway. _


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Chapter 5. My head hurts…need some sleep really bad.

Disclaimer: Not mine

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Shizuru's exhausted after what happened last night she feels so drained. She was about to push her key when her door slightly opened. She felt her heart raced. She slowly pushed it wider and peeked inside her apartment. She scanned the area; she didn't have to see who it was "How did you get inside father?" she felt relieved

Mr. Fujino hid his smile. Her daughter never changes, not to mention she doesn't get easily intimidated. He switched the lamp beside him he saw her put her things on the dresser beside the door "I heard about what happened last night."

"I'm perfectly alright father. I never thought you're that concern." She said sarcastically.

He hissed. "I am still your father Shizuru. Of course I'll be concern. Someone panted a bomb in front of the building. And why didn't you tell me about the threats you've been receiving?"

"I can take good care of my self father." She said coldly closing the door behind her. "And beside if I were the target the bomb could have been planted on my car."

"You very well know it's more than that. I'll be sending you some body guards."

She froze "I don't need a dog following me around father. I'm through with that. The last time I had them, it ruined my life." Eyes fixed on her father.

Mr. Fujino sighed deeply. "Well then I'll give you a choice. If you don't want the body guards then I'm going to send you to Cleveland." He said.

"And who would look after the company if you do that father?" she stood up and opened the window, letting the soft breeze of winter inside the room.

"I would."

"*smirk* you must have forgotten that you've retired."

"Yes. But it doesn't mean I can no longer handle the company when my daughter is not available."

"I'm always available father." She felt an old anger rising up.

"Oh, we can arrange that believe me *low laugh*"

She felt a little chill not from the cold breeze but from her father's voice. She know what he can do when provoked and it's not very pretty, so she decided to go along, she'll just have to think a way of how to get rid of those body guards, when the right time comes.

"And besides" she heard her father said "this vacation might do you good. You need to get a life."

"I have a life father." She answered coldly.

Mr. Fujino felt a little stab on his chest; he never thought he would see his daughter like this. He stood up. "Think about it. I'm giving you two choices. Leaving the country or body guards. Your choice. Its for your own good."

"And just when did you start thinking about what's good for me father?" she turned around to face him again "Oh yes you always have. I should thank you for that, Look where it got me?" She moved beside the door and open it for her father. "Thank you for coming, I'll think about your offer."

Mr. Fujino just shook his head and went out the door but before his daughter could close the door he faced her again "whether you believe it or not, I'm always thinking about you."

"Oh I know you do father, goodbye." She closed the door. She took a brief shower and went to bed. She's so exhausted, so drained still she can't sleep. "If only you're here. I can take all of this." She opened the drawer beside her bed and pulled out a photo. She stared at it for quite a while. "Why did you gave up that easily. *Sigh* I don't really care anymore if those bastards who blew that phone booth in front of the building is really after me. You left me when I needed you the most." Hatred rose, her tears started falling "you never gave me a chance to explain. I never thought you'd be that shallow." She put the picture beside her pillow close her eyes and tried so hard to sleep and when she drifted into the world of dreams her lips uttered only one name "Nat-su-ki."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"_Does she know who will you going to send there as her body guard?"_

"_No, she has not even agreed to have one her self."_

"_Then why send one?"_

"_Her father requested for it. His very concern about her daughter"  
_

"_Of course he is *sarcastic*"_

"_What do you mean by that Kruger?"_

"_Nothing sir? So when do I get in?"_

"_Her father called he said ASAP. His not aware of this organization. He believes you were sent by a security agency. You'll be meeting your new boss tomorrow. If you got any information or questions you know how to get In touch just remain discreet."_

"_Yes sir"_

"_You got any questions?"  
_

"_None sir"  
_

"_very well dismiss." _

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Ma'am your father, his on line two."

"*sigh* What is it this time?" then she remembered her fathered little visit yesterday. "Father I have not decided yet." She didn't even greet her father good morning.

"I know, so I had the liberty on sending you that body guard until you got decide on this matter. She will arrive this afternoon."

"I didn't agree with this, and you said she? You're going to let one woman look after me? That's something new? I was thinking you're going to send an entire army as my body guards?" she said dryly.

"Oh no…This Kruger is going to be like your personal body guard, but I'll be sending some of my men to watch after you."

"Oh great I have a dog and a bunch of bees over me. I'm tired of this father. And what did you say her name was. Kruger? It suits her. It sounded like a dog's name already."

"My friend says she's one of the best. You'll have to give it a try. I have to go now. Be nice to your new pet *laugh*"

And the other line went dead.

"I can't believe this. I have a psycho after me and now a bunch of blood sucking dogs would follow me all around. Just my luck." She slammed the phone back to its rack.

She went back to her paper work.

"Ma'am I'll just have my break do you want me to get you anything before I leave?"

"Yes would you please get me a cup of tea?"

Her secretary handed her, her tea "Thank you" she said not taking her eyes from the document she's been studying.

"Ma'am do you want me to get you something to eat on my way back?"

"No thank you, you may go now"

Her secretary gave her worried look before she left. Her brows lift but she didn't bother asking her, she went back to her work.

She didn't notice the time, until she heard her secretary on the intercom. "Ma'am there is someone here who's looking for you she said she's your new body guard."

"*sigh* o great" she put her pen down rub her temple and tried to compose her self a little bit "send her in." she stood up and face the window to calm her self from stress. She heard a knock "come in" she said without looking back.

"Good afternoon."

Shizuru froze. That voice seems so familiar. She felt like her whole body run cold.

"Have I been too early? Would you like me to come back later?"

Shizuru turned slowly heart racing and she felt her hands are starting to get sweaty and cold. She's not even sure if it was really her voice, not until she saw her face.

"it's been a long time…Shizuru."

And Shizuru's world stopped. "Nat-su-ki"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Author: Better get some sleep. I feel like my head's floating. Review…review


	6. Chapter 6

Author: Here we go took me awhile. Sorry for the late update, got lazy typing these last few days.

Disclaimer: Still

**********

"Nat-su-ki" it might be that her eyes are playing tricks on her, and it's a very mean trick. She can't think, she can't even find the words to say. She just keeps on staring at her face, making sure that it is indeed her. She made a few step towards her, but she didn't get too close yet not too far. Her hands are aching to touch her, yet she stops her self, for if she does she might vanish into thin air just like before.

Natsuki felt awkward by the way Shizuru looked at her; it's as if she's seeing a ghost. She can't stop her self to smile she looks…she can't explain…shock? Even before it's very unusual for Shizuru to be caught off guard. She studied the woman in front of her intently. _'Her beauty never change stunning and elegant as ever. She looks thinner though. I bet she felt relief when I left. She's free to be with that bastard... I wonder if she's getting enough sleep? What am I thinking of course she does, she might be spending a lot of time talking to that bastard that's why she stay late at night. '_

She smiled, her eyes are getting cloudy, and she can't cry no "Nat-su-ki." It is her.

"Uhmm, yeah" this is definitely awkward ."Believe me I had no idea that they would assign me here. I just needed the job so I took it. I know how you hate having a body guard. I promise I won't get into your way unless it's necessary." She said coldly. She must let her know that she came here for a job. And most of all she can't let her self too close or she might… she will break her heart once again.

She watches her lips move memorizing every part of it remembering how sweet it tasted, how soft…

"Ummmm"_ what is she doing_ "Shizuru?" still no answer "ahm Ms. Fujino?" She waves her hand in her face. Shizuru acted as if she has woken up from a deep sleep. Now she's got her attention "look I didn't plan for this so just tell me if you don't want me here so I can go" and that would be for her own advantage if ever, not to mention for her own peace of mind as well.

"Oh wait no!" her head snap "It's not like that. It's just I-I wasn't expecting to-to see Nat-su-ki." She felt her lips run dry when she said her name, it's been years since she last spoke it.

"Oh." Deep thought "So do I get the job" My superior said you haven't decided about this yet."

Shizuru sat she felt her knees buckle. "Well you see Ms. Kuga-"before she could finish what she's about to say, her father burst inside her office with her secretary behind him.

"My daughter won't be needing you're services Ms. Kuga. You can tell your superior to send someone else. I can't leave the safety of my daughter to someone like you. I can't believe you had the guts to show you're self in here they said they were sending a body guard name Kruger, not Kuga. " Mr. Fujino said while furiously marching inside the office.

"Ma'am I'm so sorry, I tried to call first but your father insisted that-" running after Mr. Fujino

"It's alright Ms. Agami you can go now." She dismissed her secretary calmly, her father always know a lot of things about timing he won't be a successful business man if otherwise.

Natsuki stand quietly waiting for what's going to happened. "_This should be interesting._" She said in her thoughts, she observes the situation.

"Hello father." Shizuru said.

"I have send for my men. They will be looking out for you for the mean time until a **real **body guard comes." He said sarcastically, making sure Natsuki got his point.

Natsuki took a deep breath before she speak "Sir I don't want to brag but I'm one of the best the agency got, and my colleagues calls me Kruger they have they're own reason why, which I have no time to discuss with you, and every time I have a job I make sure I do it right. I put personal matters aside. I'm willing to risk my life if needed. If you want some proof you can look up for my records from the agency it's an open book." She calmly said.

Mr. Fujino's eyes narrowed at Natsuki "you very well know it's more than that."

"If you're talking about the past it's long been forgotten, sir. Like what I've said I'm here for the job it's strictly business. But in the end it's your daughter's decision that counts, coz she's going to be my boss," she pause and gave the man a sharp glare "not you."

Mr. Fujino hissed, but before he could say a word his daughter spoke.

"Ara-ara , father you send her here right?" Shizuru smiled sweetly at her father, the smile she wares every time she wants to mock him.

" I send for a body guard, but if I learned about this from the beginning I should have asked for somebody else." Eyes never leaving Natsuki.

Natsuki remained quietly and just listen from to the two.

"I have made up my mind father I'm going to take Ms. Kuga here as my body guard *smirk*." She likes it when her father is like this. Looking so lost.

Mr. Fujino crossed the room to her daughter table. "No! I-" Shizuru interrupted her before he could finish his words.

"Ara? I 've done my part of the bargain father, I have chosen to have a body guard, and Ms. Kuga here is going to be it. Now if you don't need anything else would you please leave us for a while I would like to brief Ms. Kuga with her duties." She pointed at the door.

Mr. Fujino was caught off guard, but that's not the first her daughter did that to him. "I'll let this go for now. But we are not done yet. I will send my men, I'll make sure she won't be here long." He dashed out of the office and slams the door behind him.

Silence covered the entire office after her father left. She doesn't know where to start. She took a deep breath before she close her eyes and rub her temple. Too much stress for one day.

She just watch her there it's so surreal seeing her after all this years, _'she s still looks to beautiful, and dignified even under stress, sometimes I wonder how she does it. If only…*deep breath*.' _ After remembering what happened years ago coldness returned inside her. After what happened between the two of them she build a new wall around her, just like the wall she built after her mother's death only this time it's thicker. "I'll take it, I got the job."

Shizuru looked up. She sat straight and clasps her hand on the top of the table. "Indeed. Please take a seat." She gestured at the chair in front of her table. She waited for her new employee to look comfortable before she spoke. " Well then since we are at this, I want you to understand something. I hate having body guards."

"I know, you don't have to tell me about it." Natsuki said.

Shizuru cleared her throat. "Very well, so let's clear things up. I value my privacy that means no meddling with my stuff, and my private life, remain discreet as possible. And if it's possible be invisible." She's not even sure if she meant the last thing she said.

Natsuki just shook her head trying to hide the smile she's been trying hard to control.

Shizuru noticed her reaction, she grimace " is there something wrong Ms. Kuga?"

"Oh, nothing. Well is there something else you want to add with your request ma'am?" she teased.

Shizuru's face reddens not from embarrassment but controlled emotions that has been running around her system from the moment this woman entered her office. The last time she felt like this was when the same woman shyly asked her for a date. "Nothing. You got any questions before we get through with this? When are you going to start anyway?"

Natsuki straighten her back "No but I want you to understand something about my job, base from the report that we have received you have no suspects. I would like to see the letters if you still have them and if possible I would like to request some document from your accounting and engineering department and the list of the person who were in charge and involve with the espionage."

"Why do you need those papers Ms. Kuga? You are going to be my body guard not an investigator."

Natsuki remembered her superior's instruction _be discreet_ she can't compromise her mission "I must have an idea on what we are facing, so I could plan on my steps. I also need a copy of all your appointment for the next three months together with the names of the people you are meeting with."

For a brief moment she allowed her self to believe that she's seeing the old Natsuki that she was going to reach out and ease her pain away. But she knew better, after she left her years before everything about her changed. But old habits die hard "Uhm. Maybe Ms. Kuga should also ask for my personal schedule as well." She hid her smile behind her hands.

Natsuki's brows rose "I thought I just did?" confuse.

"*smirk* You asked for my appointments, I'm talking about my per-so-nal schedule." She leaned closer and spoke huskily. "You know, when I eat…sleep…take a bath…get naked?"

Natsuki swallowed hard tired to hide her embarrassment after she heard what Shizuru said. "Oh That?" she cleared her throat "I'll-I'll just have to find that out for my self."

No blush? Shizuru as a little disappointed with that "Oh…and how would you do that…Ms. Ku-ga?"

"I have to stay close to you At all times if possible. Don't worry I wont get in your way." Eyes fix on the table.

"Oh how exiting Natsuki is to sleep with me? *smirk* " she continued teasing her, it come so naturally.

This time she wasn't able to control the blush that she's been trying hard to hide "Th-that's not what I meant!" a lot of images are starting to run on her head, Natsuki tried to get control of her self, and a nose bleed.

"Alright…No need to get edgy" Shizuru smiled. "I have a spare room in my place you can stay there."

"No." she said with a tone of finality.

"What?" she wasn't expecting that.

"No. I already have a place to stay near your place; I'm your body guard, not your friend or your tenant. Staying in your place is too much. And just like what I said to your father I'm here to do my job and nothing else." She said in a dry tone.

Shizuru fell silent. She looked at her intently. "Fine suit your self." Her voice returned to the formal tone she uses in talking to her employees. "You can get my schedule and other things you need from my secretary. " Her face remained calm, but her eyes are like burning steel from mixed emotions .

"I'll just go fixed everything up I'll come back after two hours." Natsuki stood up, and face her new employer and bow before she left.

Shizuru watched the door closed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I can't keep my mind on my work. I brought some paper works from to office to keep my head busy and won't be able to think about the person who's just outside that door.

She shook her head. "This is pathetic. She tosses the folder she's holding aside. She stood up and watches her body guards outside. Her fathers sent five of his men. She looked at the clock it's already a quarter past eleven. Some of them are trying to grab some sleep. She can't see her anywhere. She went to check on the living room and kitchen. Natsuki is nowhere to be found. It looks likes she stood up on what she said that she'll be invisible.

She went back to her room and tried hard to sleep. She kept on tossing and turning on her bed. "I can't believe this". She decided to get some tea on the kitchen.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Natsuki check around Shizuru's place, she wanted to be familiar with it know and learn about every corner of it. She checked the back yard. "This place is quite too big for one person. " Fishpond, garden. Nothing peculiar "This area of the house is a little dark I should ask her to add some light in here, she took out a small notebook from her pocket and wrote it down, it never left her pocket, comes pretty handy all the times on her job, help putting peaces back together.

The place makes you feel so calm. She closes her eyes take in the sweetness of breeze. Just when she's starting to relax she felt some rustling from the bushes at the far end of the house. She got hold of her gun and listen more. She moved as quietly as possible towards the bush. When she gets there she saw nothing, not even a little cricket. She was about to go back in the house when she saw something. A cigarette butt and it's still smoking. Realizing that there's someone in there not just a few seconds ago she got alerted. She rushes back to the house. She checked the backdoor it's lock but the light from the kitchen is open, she looked by the window she saw Shizuru sipping her tea. She knocked on the door.

Shizuru looked at the kitchen door. She thought she heard a knock. She thought it was nothing when she heard it again a little persistent this time. She opened the door. "Natsuki?"

Natsuki pushed Shizuru back inside and locked the door behind her. She then checked the windows if it's lock. "Finish your tea and go back to your room make sure to lock your windows and the door. Drop the drapes." She said while checking the other parts of the kitchen making sure that nobody manage to get pass the security system and the security outside.

Shizuru was puzzled by Natsuki's actions. "Is there something wrong Natsuki?"

"Are you done?" When Natsuki saw that her cup's almost empty she pulled her back in her room.

"Hey I said what's the matter, you can't just push me over like that?" she doesn't like it when she's manhandled.

"Just make sure you lock your windows and door. I'll just be outside when you need anything." She was about to leave when she heard her called her name. "Yeah?"

"Have you eaten dinner?" Shizuru didn't see her ate dinner with the rest of the guards awhile ago.

"Don't worry about me, I already ate. Take some rest. I'll be right outside." She close the door.

Shizuru just nod and sat on her bed. She felt her moving outside checking the locks. She was not sure what's got into her. She lay back on her bed, this time sleep caught her fast. She doesn't know why, but thinking that Natsuki is just outsidemade her feel safe and secured, something she never felt for sometime.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_So my little bright eyes got her self some pets, well we can't let them stop us ehhh…No…no,no,no…They won't get in the way they don't even watch…Low kind of people they are._

_Oh but that little lady, she almost got me she's good, but too slow…I need to watch after her. He…he…he…but she won't stop me noooo. _

_____________________________________________________________________________________


	7. Chapter 7

Author: Thanks for the reviews this chapter is quite long, it gave me a head ache. Chapter seven here we

Go. Enjoy :)

*******************************************************************************

Two weeks have past and Shizuru didn't receive any threats. She is starting to believe that it was just a prank from someone who has nothing to do with their lives. She presses the intercom "Ms. Agami please get me two mayo sandwich, sushi and a pot of tea. Is Ms. Kuga there? Please send her in. And hold all my calls for a few minutes. Thank you."

She heard the door opened. "You need something ma'am?" She heard Natsuki asked.

She kept her eyes fixed on the papers she's working on." Please take a seat. It will be done in a few moments."

Natsuki sat on the couch and waited for Shizuru. She looked around her office. There's a touch of elegance and the decors are very feminine. The furniture's suited the color of the office and the wide window behind her desk show the great view of the busy city. She should ask Shizuru to move her table away from the window.

Natsuki heard a knock by the door. "I got it." She saw her secretary holding a tray she check it first before taking it from her "I'll take it thank you." She brought the tray inside and put it on the table in front of the couch. "Your lunch?" she asks her.

Just in time she signed the final document for that day. She stretched her arms before she stood up and sat beside Natsuki. She took the sushi and handed her the sandwich.

"I'm on duty." Natsuki said dryly.

"Take a break. I'm your boss so when I tell you to eat, you eat." She put the sandwich in front of her.

"I'm maybe your body guard but it doesn't mean you can tell me what to do." Natsuki didn't know what happened but she just snaps. Maybe the frustrations and pain that she's been hiding all this time are starting to get hold of her. Realizing what she said she quietly stood up. She can't look at her now "I-I'm sorry."

Shizuru was a little stunned by her reaction. She felt like someone punch her really hard and she can't breath.

"Y-you better finish your lunch, I'll just be outside."

Shizuru rage rose. She tosses the sushi on the table. She cross her legs and looked at the girl in front of her. "Natsuki it's just food. I didn't ask Natsuki to drink a poison or eat nails." She spat.

Natsuki decided not to answer back, this might get into something she shouldn't get into.

Natsuki's silence just ticked her more. She stood up and kicked the table flipping everything on it. "Shit! It' just fucking food! If you don't want to eat with me just say so don't give that I'm on duty crap!"

Natsuki's mouth dropped. Did she just heard her swore???

"What?! Are just gonna look at me like that all day? Leave me alone, and do your fucking duty!" she went back to her table and started randomly opening and tossing folders all over her table.

Natsuki swallowed hard, she can't believed she's felling scared right now. She has never seen her this angry before. She could be cold but calm, not like this. She looked like a volcano exploding with all it's might.

"What are you waiting for? GO!" Shizuru almost screamed.

She looked at her and stepped back not knowing what to say she just gave a low apology "sorry." And she moved out quietly.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The remaining of the day was like hell for the employees of Fujino enterprise. Natsuki just observe while the employees are running back and forth and listening to Shizuru's complaints and shouts. "Man why do I feel like it's my fault." She wants to go somewhere other than here but she can't leave.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Natsuki looked at her watch 9 o'clock. "Don't she ever stop working?" last night she saw her took some work at home. "She used to leave al the dirty work with someone else…tsk…It's the second time she scared me today. I hope there's nothing left for tomorrow. She's a little creepy when she's like this."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Shizuru felt like her head is going to explode; she leaned on her chair and closed her eyes. Her secretary left two hours ago. She was starting to relax when the phone interrupted.

"Fujino Enterprise." She answered.

"_Hello bright eyes. Miss me?"_ The voice sounded raspy and thin.

"Who is this?" she felt her heart rose.

"_Oh I just forgot to send you my love letter for the last two weeks and you forgot all about me? Tsk tsk…I'll make sure you wont. *laugh*"_

In reaction her scalp tingled but she will never give in to her fear "If you have got nothing to do why don't you try jumping off a bridge." As she finished she slammed the phone down. She was not aware that she's breathing heavily when she heard the door open, she almost jump when she saw someone peeked on the door. But when she saw that it was her ever loyal body guard she relaxed.

"Shizuru are you alright? You look pale, did something happened?" worry struck when she saw how pale she is.

"No…I'm alright just some prank call that's all." she sigh.

"What? Why didn't you call me?" she moved beside her she look like a mess. "Was it a man or a woman? What did it say?"

Shizuru opened her mouth to say something when the phone rang again. This time Natsuki picked it up. "Who is this?" She was greeted by a raspy voice it's as if there's an electronic distortion.

"_Ahhh…You must be the hot body guard…*laugh* I forgot to leave my message to my bright eyes. Would you please tell her that I got her a present I left it in her room. And please tell her to get a rain check. It might rain soon…With bullets *laugh*"_ the other end went dead.

Natsuki's pulse went frenzy. She contact the other guards and gave them instruction to check Shizuru's house. "Alert a bomb squad just to be sure, don't touch anything when you get there. " After the call she faced Shizuru "we have to go, your not going home tonight I'm checking you in a hotel."

"Wait tell me what happened. You can't just tell me not to go home and leave me blind sided about this." She pulled her off from her grip.

"Here's the thing. Your friend called back, and he said he left you a present back home it's possible that it's the same person who blew up that phone booth is the same person who' harassing you. If he can plant a bomb in a public area without being noticed why not in your house. Now if you want to blow your self up into peaces then go on ahead."

These hold her agape. She swallowed hard and shook her head.

"Good. Now let's go, before he decides to blow the whole building too." She grab Shizuru's bag and pulled her out of the office.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"_Sir the person who's after Ms. Fujino is starting to move again. He called at the office tonight, and left something at Ms. Fujino's house."_

"_Did you manage to recover it? What was it?"_

"_It's a dead cat sir, it was put in a box and was left in Ms. Fujino's bed. I found no finger prints or the usual note. I need some equipment sir, if ever he calls again I might be able to trace it."_

"_I'll send it right away. Where are you?"_

"_Sunrise Hotel. We checked in just to make sure. And sir I think his planning an ambush."_

"_Why do you think so?"_

"_He told me to. He said I should tell Ms. Fujino to have a rain check cause it might rain bullets."_

"_You're probably right. Just keep sharp. Got any news for the case?"_

"_Not yet sir I'll check if I can find something tomorrow."_

"_Do that."_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Shizuru wasn't in her self all day. It's been four days since that incident yet she feels like someone is watching her every minute. "Ms. Agami cancel all my appointments for the day ." She feels so exhausted.

"Ma'am?"

"Didn't you hear me? I said cancel all my appointments for the day."

"Sorry ma'am its just that, it's the first time you asked me to cancel you're appointments." Ms. Agami is a little surprise by her boss's order.

"Just do it." Shizuru said in a firm voice.

"Yes ma'am."

She looked at her door. She know that from the moment she left her office, Natsuki would follow her no matter where she go. " I need to be alone for awhile. I need to think." _____________________________________________________________________________________

"What did she say?" Natsuki asked Shizuru's secretary.

"She asked me to cancel her appointments today, is she alright Ms. Kuga?"

"Why?"

"She never asked me to cancel an appointment not even once. Sometimes even when she's not feeling well she still goes to work. Sometimes I think she's trying to kill her self with work. Such a pity I think she needs a boyfriend."

Natsuki smiled dryly. "Why? Doesn't she have one?" she scoff .

"No,I don't think so, she used to date but lately she's starting to drown her self with work again." Wondering about Natsuki's reaction but didn't voice it out.

"I'll go check on her." She saw Shizuru leaning on her desk, she left her to rest.

"Where you here even she became the CEO?" Acting subtly.

"Yes I used to work at the accountings office? Why?"

"Oh were you here when it happened? I mean when they discovered about the stolen designs?" be discreet, she reminded her self.

"Oh that we are not allowed to give any information about that?"

"I know but you see I need to know coz I believed that there's a connection between Ms. Fujino's harassment and that incident."

Ms. Agami looked a little worried but signaled her to come closer which she did.

"Promise me you wont tell anybody about this."

"I promise." She raised her hand.

Ms. Agami looked around just to make sure nobody's listening. "Ms. Fujino was working as her father's assistant during that time it was sort of like training for her. She was allowed to go over with all the details involving the business. She was checking the company's books when she noticed something peculiar. I know coz I was asked to help her. She told me the number's doesn't add up. And that was just the beginning. She discovered that aside from the missing funds some blue prints and the companies unreleased product were missing. She investigated, but she can't go far without the boards cooperation so she told her father about it. And all came out one after the other. The people involve were discovered. But they won't admit who's behind all of it. The investigation is still on going."

"So nobody knows what happened to the missing designs?"

"They had a theory. They said who ever stole it might be planning to sell it to the rival company."

This put Natsuki into a deep thought. "You see" she heard her speak again. "It happened before."

"What do you mean?" Now more curios than ever.

"Stilling and selling of unreleased designs to the other rival companies. Eight Years ago they said the company was shock to see the same design the company has developed on a rival companies brochure."

Natsuki listened intently. If only she knew she could get a lot of information from Shizuru's secretary she should have talk to her earlier.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Home. She felt like a jelly. She changes her cloths and grab a cup of tea before she went back to her room. " Alone at last." She grab the remote on the dresser and turns the TV on. She sips her tea while watching pride and the prejudice when suddenly the channel started switching randomly. She tried to turn it off but the remote wont work. She stood up and press the power button of the TV it still doesn't work. She felt her heart rump, not knowing what else to do she pulled the plug off.

"What the hell happened?" just then her stereo turned on. It made her jump, a loud rock music ramp the entire house, same lyrics is being played over and over again saying _run…run…for your life…or your dead. _She didn't turn that one on. She pushed the power button when she felt a shot of electricity run through her body, she pulled her hand back immediately. She grab the plug and pulled it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

After finding some news about the case Natsuki called her officer.

"_Sir, I got an info from Ms. Fujino's secretary. I believe the equipment that where stolen has got nothing to do with the terrorist were after. She said that it happened before. Someone is selling the inventions to the rival companies. I'm going to ask Ms. Fujino to let me have a look at those documents."_

"_Do it soon."_

"_Yes sir"_

"_And Kruger…"_

_  
"Yes sir?"_

"_I gave you my word if this has got nothing to do with the case your free to go."_

_Natsuki is not sure of what to say, "Yes sir." She end the call._

_____________________________________________________________________________________

She can no longer wait until tomorrow for this. She went to Shizuru's office. She knocks before opening the door. "Shizuru... I need-" she stopped on her track when she noticed that she's not there. She stormed the entire office. She checked on Agami. "Did Shizuru left the office?"

"No-"

"Damn…She must have passed through the emergency exit." She grabs her phone and called Shizuru's other body guards. "Hajime, where's her car? She's not here she must have taken a cab. I told you to keep an eye on her what where you doing. Where's Yoshiro his suppose to guard the emergency exits. Fuck!" She ran towards the elevator. She just hang up her phone when it rang again she didn't even looked at the caller ID. thinking it was one of those idiot body guards. "What?!"

"N-nat-su-ki?" voice trembling.

"Shizuru? Where the hell are you. I told you not to go alone anywhere without." She was going to scold her more when she noticed something about her voice. "Shizuru?A-are you alright?" she panicked. Did he got her? _God no "_Tell me where you are I'm coming to get you." She decided to take the stairs the elevator is still stuck on the 5th floor.

"Natsuki I'm at home…I-someone was here, he messed with my things. I-I think he's trying to drive me crazy…"

"Alright…I'll be there, this time don't go anywhere. Wait for me lock the doors." She rushed to her bike and drive like a devil. "I'm gonna fucking kill her for this." heart is racing, she didn't care when she passed through the cars and being followed by series of yells and curses from the other drivers, the only thing that's running in her head is she needs to get to Shizuru as soon as possible.

She reached the housed in records time she jump off her bike and rushed to the door she used her own key to get inside. "Shizuru?!" she ran towards her room.

"I'm right here." She saw her standing by the kitchen door.

Natsuki was not able to control her anger, worry and fear combined. "What the heck were you thinking running away like that, look where it got you now huh?! It's a good thing he didn't blow this whole place up?!" she marched towards her.

Due to fear and frustration brought by her situation Shizuru was not able to control her own emotions as well. "Does Natsuki think I planned for this to happen? The reason why I left is because I need to think, I need to breathe. I never asked for something like this to happened, what? You think I enjoyed being followed all over, how do you suppose I sleep at night thinking that someone might just jump on me and cut my head off. And –and I just want to stay away from Natsuki for awhile coz every time I'm near you I lose all reason and it's killing me." She said the last words almost like a whisper.

"What does it has to do with me I'm here to protect you?! God!" She's starting to get frustrated by the minute this woman is driving her nuts.

"It has got to do with Natsuki. All of this is because of you, what I am, what I have become, it's all you!" she was not able to hold the sob that came out at her mouth. She covered her face with her hand, hiding the pain and tears away.

Natsuki was render speechless. Now she's really confused, not knowing what she did to her. She stepped back, all the years of pain and anger rose again, and she's finding it hard to control. How dare her blame her for everything that has happened to her. Her, whom she had given her heart, and broke it into peaces. She didn't just break her heart she also broke her spirit. "You- have no right to blame me from everything that had happened to your life." She said in a control rage "you chose your own path."

Shizuru wiped her tears away, and looked straightly at Natsuki, maybe this is the right time to clear things up between them "Natsuki is the reason why I became the person I am now. You left me when I needed you the most. You left without even telling me, or even given a simple explanation." She moved closer to her. "Natsuki left me hanging. I've waited for a long time, still you didn't ever bother calling me and maybe just say 'hey I left coz I don't love you anymore, or hey I found somebody else, take care' Natsuki had no idea how painful that was, finding you gone and the next moment I also lost my mother. It's just *sob* I needed you there." She let her tears run freely on her face.

She can't believe this why is she acting all hurt and blaming her for leaving, she's turning the table on her. So typical "Cut the drama Shizuru. For all I know I've given you a big favor for leaving."

"If this has got something to do with what my father said you should have-"

"It was more than what you're father had said, I'm more of a looking for facts kind of person and let's just say I've found enough, you-" she was about to add something else when they heard about the screeching of tires from outside.

Natsuki immediately ran and check by the window she relaxed when she saw the rest of Shizuru's bodyguard and her father. All rushing towards the house.

"I knew it. This woman is incompetent, I am going to request for a new body guard if she has guarded you well this wouldn't happened." Mr. Fujino exclaimed while pointing at Natsuki.

Natsuki took a deep breath to calm her self. There's no use talking back to this kind of person, she's just going to waste time and energy he won't listen to her anyway.

"And how dare you shout at my daughter. She's paying you for your service you delinquent! You have never change. You'll always be a trash to this society!"

Natsuki's body shook from controlled anger hand rolled into fist, she's biting her tongue hard to stop her self to say anything. First Shizuru then her father, why are they blaming her for everything?

"Stop it father. It was not her fault, I ran away and she was not shouting at me we were just talking." Shizuru move behind Natsuki she can feel her anger and this worries her more than the situation she's in right now. She know how Natsuki can be when [ushed to her limits.

Natsuki found the strength to speak. "You are right sir your daughter is paying me to do this job." She gritted her teeth. "But –you-have no right-what so ever to insult me- " she spoke slowly word for word. "Don't you worry SIR since you are not satisfied with my job I wont be accepting anything from you or you daughter. I QUIT" she walked out the door not even caring if Shizuru is running after her.

"No! Natsuki wait!" she catch up with her near the gate beside her bike, she grab her hand stopping her from mounting her bike. "Natsuki please wait don't go. We need to talk."

"There's nothing else to talk about." Pulling her hand back raring to leave that place.

"Natsuki please you don't understand we need to talk about-"

Natsuki was no longer aware about anything that Shizuru is saying she saw a black van moving fast towards the house, then she saw someone from the window holding a heavy fire arm…It was an M16 armalite rifle. Not thinking twice she pushed shizuru down and position her self on top of her. Everything was like in slow motion she can feel the bullets swishing all over the place, she can hear Shizuru shriek. When she heard that the gun shot are over she checked on Shizuru, she can feel her shaking under her, she brush some locks of hair off her face. "Are you all right?"

Shizuru just nod, she felt something warm and wet on her arms. When she lift it up she saw blood she was shock her eyes went wide, feeling no pain from her own body her eyes moved directly to the person on top of her "Nat-su-ki?" her heart drummed faster like never before.

When adrenaline worn out Natsuki finally felt a searing pain on her left waist. She pushed her self off from Shizuru. The effort she made from moving made her wound more painful she hissed trying to surpass a groan. She felt Shizuru's hand on her wound. She tried to focus her eyes on her, worry is all over her face.

Natsuki is already pale and she's loosing more blood by the second. She saw her father and his men rush outside. She's trying to calm down even if she's starting to panic but she can't control her tears "Natsuki look at me. You'll be alright." She ordered one of the guards to call for an ambulance. She lifted Natsuki's head and rested it on her lap, her hands are getting cold she must not panic for Natsuki's sake. "C'mon now my Natsuki, talk to me, no don't close your eyes."

She's finding it hard to breath but she has to endure the pain "It's a—lright…zuru…just flesh wound." She's aware that she's loosing a lot of blood, and her vision is getting fuzzy but she tried to keep it open.

"I know but you're loosing a lot of blood. It should have been me, *sob*I-I can't lost you again." She felt Natsuki's cold hand covered her hand that's putting pressure on her wound.

"C'mon-zu-ru *breathe heavily* won't die- I know- been trough this- won't let it." She said weakly.

They heard the ambulance coming, Shizuru didn't leave Natsuki side up to the emergency room, she kept on blaming her self for what happened, even her father stayed at the hospital by her side, though she didn't bother asking him why. After two agonizing hours. The doctor finally announced that Natsuki will be alright it was only then that she felt relief.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_Darn, she was on the way! It should have been my bright eyes…I should have been there at the hospital right now taking care of her, making her feel my love. That bitch ruined it all. No…there would be another chance he's got all the time he needs, a few more preparations…soon…_

_****************************************************************** _

Author: that's just about it, darn my head aches. Next chapter soon. Please review it's one of the things that keeps me going…Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author:** Chapter 8. I was planning to finish this by ten chapters but I think I need to go beyond it to be

able to complete this story. Sometimes I wish the computer would just read my mind and

record it, so I could finish my stories much faster.

**Disclaimer**: Characters are not mine

*****************************************************

"Here eat some more you need it. Mai san was here awhile ago but you were asleep, she didn't want to wake you up, she said she'll drop by later after work." Shizuru is feeding Natsuki two days have already passed since she was shot .

Natsuki pushed the spoon of soup away "Shizuru I'm full. Please."

"Fine, here drink some water." She handed her a glass of water.

After drinking Natsuki remembered something. She's still feeling a little uncomfortable about their situation but she just needs to ask "Shizuru?"

"Humm?" fixing things on the table, she's been trying to avoid looking at Natsuki eyes, she's still feeling guilty about what happened.

"Tell me what happened that day. I mean before our-ahm before we talked. What happened you sounded scared by the phone?" She's a little careful with her choice of words.

She went back on the chair beside Natsuki's bed "Like what I've told you, I went home and –" she started telling Natsuki about what happened that day.

_She was still a little shaken by the stereo and the TV when the lights started to flicker. "what's happening in here. She grab her cell phone to call Natsuki when her land line rang._

_She hesitant to pick it up, so she let the machine take the call. "Hello bright eyes..." the voice is raspy just like the one who called her by the office days ago. "Did you like my little show for you? Oh c'mon I know you're in there. Tsk…tsk…tsk. Well then suit your self. I still got a lot of gifts for you. *laugh* soon." And the line went dead._

"That's what he said and then you know the rest. I don't know Natsuki, this man is driving me crazy. I-I don't like this feeling of not knowing what to do, If I only know who he is I can handle him, but I'm blind sided here, it's a little difficult to think."

"We'll get through this, I will find who ever is doing this to and will make sure he'll pay it dearly. " Natsuki grim.

"I-I thought Natsuki said she will no longer look after me?" feeling unsure, and hurt.

Natsuki fell silent for awhile. "I know, but after what happened, I can't just go and leave all of this to your other incompetent body guards and-and I don't think you'll let me leave just like that *clear throat*. So uhm this threats? You started receiving them three months ago right?" Natsuki said in deep thought.

"Yes."

"Any particular reason that you can think of, I mean anyone with enough reason who would want to see you dead?" she's starting to analyze the situation.

"No…I can't think of anything or anyone, I mean the business world can be a little nasty sometimes but our company always play it safe. Making sure not to step on anyone, we even help small business men to improve their business. I can't think of anything, wait but it's almost two years ago and all who were involved were identified and the company checks their whereabouts every now and then and it has been two years, why bother now?" Her head is starting to ache.

"But according to the report that we've got the real person behind that case was not identified?"

"When I discovered all about that problem I let my father handled it, I still don't have enough authority at the company at that time, and I didn't bother checking on it after I took charge of the company, there were more important things that I need to handle let's just say I needed to work harder to save it ."

"What do you mean?" a little confused.

"Well, we had little problems like sales dropping, economy and all that stuff, after that incident the company faced a little difficulty in coping up we lost a lot after that, but we were able to handle it, we are practically doing it right now."

"Shizuru would it be alright if I check all the documents about that case, maybe we can find something there, maybe who ever it was is hungry for vengeance. We need to find who ever is behind this no matter what." Deep thought. "I need to get out of here, I hate hospitals."

Shizuru smile "I know that's why I asked the doctor if they could release you tomorrow, and-and Natsuki I'm s-sorry about all of this it's alright if you want to leave I'll understand *thinking* yes maybe it would be better if you just go, I can handle this, I don't want to put you into the same situation again. I-I can't-I wont be able to handle it." Guilt is all over her face.

Natsuki's brows rose "Shizuru we've been through this already, I'm going to help you get through this, and if you really want to get rid of me don't worry as soon as were finish with this you wont hear anything from me ever again." She's starting get tired of this conversation, they always ended up with this topic for the last two days and it's starting to get on her nerves.

"No-no that's not what I meant –" she was not able to finish when Natsuki interrupted her.

"Shizuru, you can't go home it's no longer safe there, you need to go somewhere else for awhile."

"What? But where? I just can't go the company needs me."

"I know, I'm not telling you to leave it too, all I'm saying is your house is no longer safe, who ever this person is, can easily go in and out of your house he even manage to pass the security system and the security camera that I've installed." Both of them fell silent for awhile.

"Natsuki, I don't know what to do right now I can't think." Confused.

"Don't worry we'll get through this. You'll just have to stay with me for awhile. You must not tell anyone where you're going even your father. You'll have to rearrange your schedule, we have no choice you'll come to your office only when it's necessary, until we sort this things out."

"I'm going with you? Where?" Truth is she's getting excited about Natsuki's suggestion, this would mean that she'd be with her Natsuki all the time.

"My cabin."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Natsuki stood up and check the locks of the cabin it has been two days. She felt Shizuru's eyes follow her every move and it's making her uneasy.

"Ahm, you better rest now, it's already late we'll drop by your office tomorrow to take a look at those files."

"Natsuki?"

"Yeah?" trying not to meet her eyes.

"You don't have to sleep at the couch you can sleep beside me, you're the one who's injured, but if you're not comfortable sleeping beside me, I'll take the couch."

"No we've already talked about this. I'll be alright." She answered in a tired voice.

"No, if Natsuki sleeps at the couch again tonight I'll sleep on the floor. I'll only sleep on the bed if you'll let me share it with you or if you'll let me take the couch." She firmly said.

Natsuki sigh she know Shizuru all too well, she had no choice well not on her favor anyway, but if you're going to think about it it's all on her favor but she can't " Do we really need to argue about this? Ahhhh! Fine" face red as an apple "we'll share the bed I can't let you sleep on that couch." Feeling defeated.

Shizuru smirk "Okini Natsuki, now come, let's sleep" Shizuru tap the space beside her and covered her lips to suppress her giggle.

This made Natsuki's face grow even redder. "What's so damn funny?"

"Oh nothing, I just realize I miss putting Natsuki to sleep *giggle*" teasing.

Natsuki froze. "Let's just call it a night." She slump on the bed turning her back on Shizuru.

She just stared at Natsuki's back, she miss those time when they would argue about little things, _"I guess I could never have those times back."_ She said to her self before she lay beside her.

For a long tense moment nobody spoke. Shizuru tried to break the silence.

"Ne, Nat-su-ki?" she said eyes fixed on the ceiling.

"hmm?" sounded sleepy.

"W-why… why did you leave?" heart drumming fast.

Natsuki's eyes burst open "I told you I don't wanna talk about it." It was then when she felt Shizuru's cold hand on her shoulder, still she didn't turn around she doesn't want to see her face, her eyes, every time she looks at it she felt like she's being lured to it. She can't, she doesn't want to get hurt again.

Shizuru felt Natsuki's warm skin under her hand. "Na-natsuki I-I need…I want to know please. I know what my father told but I also know it was more than. You were never the like that would just believe about what my father told you. Please." She rubs her shoulders trying to persuade her.

Natsuki sigh and brush her hand off her shoulder, she can't get use to this again, she sat and face her "Fine!" she snap "why do you keep asking that question when you already know the answer anyway?! You're just making it hard for both of us." She stood up.

Shizuru remained calm she always knew how to handle Natsuki when she's at this stage and rule number one, never match her anger, it will just make matters worst, " I wouldn't ask Natsuk if I already know the answer, would I?"

"You-how-, how- and you act all innocent about it huh? After what you did you're asking me why I left?! You already knew why Shizuru, don't act as if you don't know anything." Her voice is full of accusations.

Confusion and frustration triggered Shizuru's anger, but still she managed to control it but her eyes can never lie it turned cold as ice "that's why I'm asking, how can I know what I did to make you leave if you wouldn't tell me." She said in controlled anger and it was not missed by Natsuki.

"God! Shizuru… I know about everything that you did. And this is about asking for forgiveness, then I forgive you. Now can we end this conversation? Were here not because of what happened between us before, it was over, were here because some jerk is trying to kill you let's keep our heads about that shall we?"

"No…"  
"What?! I told you what you want to know, what else do you want?" frustrated and angry.

"I want to know what exactly Natsuki thought I did?" though she has a pretty good Idea about it.

"Shizuru please it's long been over let just-"

"Just tell me Natsuki…" She stood in front of her. If looks can kill she would have been dead by now. She heard the rain poured heavily. "Are you going to tell me or not?" she moved closer to the door.

Natsuki stubborn as ever didn't gave up that easily. "I already told you what you need to know there's nothing else left to tell, we'll go our separate ways after this anyway what's the point of discussing this?."

"So Natsuki hates me and I don't know the reason why *deep sigh* well then I can't be with the person who hates me right?" she opened the door and walked outside under the pouring rain, wearing only her lingerie. She felt the coldness but she didn't care, she'll stay outside until Natsuki tells her what she needed to know.

Natsuki rushed to the door, she tried to stop Shizuru from coming out to the rain but she was too late before she get there Shizuru is already soaking wet "What the hell do you think your doing get in here , you'll get sick!" she saw her tremble when the wind blew, she curse before she walked out of the cabin her self, and tried to pull her back inside, but shizuru pulled her hand back.

"No!" she needed to shout the rain is drowns their voice. "Tell me what I did, please! It's been haunting me all this years, I-I just want to know please." She didn't bother to stop her tears, thinking that the rain would cover it anyway.

Natsuki felt wreck inside, ever since she didn't like to see her cry, it's her weakness. She moved closer to her and gently held her hand "Alright but let talk inside." She pulled her with her this time she felt her moved with her back inside the cabin. "Let's change first, then we'll talk." But Shizuru couldn't wait any longer.

"No. Just tell me what I need to know."

"*Sigh* Alright" she sat at the couch not even caring that she's all wet, she knew she needed to seat, to hide the trembling of her legs. "You were right; I didn't believe what your father said. So he told me to come and snoop around your house that night, which I did. I saw a man just like what your father said. Then I began to think that maybe your father was right, he was everything that I'm not, not to mention his a man *sarcastic laugh* but you know me I don't give up that easily, so there I waited. And then I thought maybe your father was just playing on me, not until I saw it." She felt her throat tightened, she looked away to hide her tears.

Shizuru almost gasp but she manage to hold it "What exactly did Natsuki see?" she just started at her not even moving.

"I-I saw you two k-kissed" this time she didn't manage to hold back the tears so she covered her face with her hands. "I-I felt like I-I lost everything that time, I felt like the world stopped and-"

Shizuru gasp, she kneeled in front of her but she didn't know how to hold her, so she just pulled her hands away from her face and looked at her in the eyes, but Natsuki turned her face away, so she held her chin and turn her face towards her. "Natsuki, that kiss. I was not expecting that. How far have you seen ?" she spoke softly.

Natsuki tried to pull her self away but Shizuru's cold hand wont let her "Why does it matter?"

"it does, if you really saw us that night you should have seen me pushed him away and left him by the porch I was just thinking about my parents that's why I didn't slap him."

"Really huh? Are you going to deny that he was the reason why you were rejecting most of my calls and that when I asked you where you where you told me you were with your parents? Oh and before I forget you've been going out for quite a while, while I was there in my apartment , waiting for you to call or even send a message?!" She tried to stand up but Shizuru pushed her back to the couch.

She needed to clear things up, she never thought Natsuki would know about it. "Wait! Let me explain." Natsuki is struggling, she had no other choice, she pinned her on the couch and straddled her, just incase she tried to ran away.

"Hey! Shizuru get off me!" She tried to push her but Shizuru grab her hands and held it above her head, she could maneuver off her easily but she might hurt her, she chose to wait and find the right time to escape.

"Let me explain first. I wasn't lying when I said that my parents were watching my every move. They were the one who set those dates up."

"So you're admitting hat you were going out with him, huh! Get off me!" she tried to push her off again, but Shizuru held her tighter.

" Let me finish, I had nothing to do about it, and I tried a lot of times, to call you but my father checks on me every minute, if they learned that I was calling you by my cell phone, they would take it, I can no longer use the land line coz my father, put a tracer on it, and every call being made is recorded, especially mine, they even put a tracking device on my car so they'll know where I'm going." She explained fast, not giving Natsuki any chance to speak, "And that time my mother's condition is starting to get worst that's why I'm trying to please her and tried to give her what she wants."

"Oh yeah! And your relationship with me is not part of it. Lucky me!" She struggled harder, but Shizuru is also strong, you should never under estimate her strength.

" How can Natsuki be so shallow? Natsuki should know I lover her so much and that I can never lover anyone else but her *sob* You should have given me a chance to explain it would have save us all this trouble. You could have been there, when I needed you the most." She looked at her accusingly.

"I almost did." Natsuki mumbled.

"What?"

"I-I almost did. After that-that thing that I saw I came back, to confront you all about it, I was about to climb up your window when I heard your father talking with that guy. And-and" she swallowed hard "they were talking, a-about your engagement, and wedding plans." Pain crosses her eyes, but she tried to hide it with her anger.

"My what?! God Natsuki!" she gets off her and looked her like she has never seen her before. "You believed that shit!"

Natsuki's mouth dropped, she wasn't expecting that kind of reaction from her, not to mention she's still not use on hearing her curse.

She walks around the cabin while she's delivering her speech "Idiot! I was not engage with him! Maybe my father was planning about it but do you think I would just let them do what ever they want with me? I was planning to run away with you remember? How can you believe those-Ah! " She throw her hands up as a sign of exasperation.

Natsuki can't find the words to say still shock about everything that had happened "I-I" she swallowed hard she can feel her mouth run dry, palms sweating, she trembled even more not juts from the cold but also because of Shizuru "I –I" and she said nothing else.

"What?! Your just going to seat there and look at me all night? What were you thinking? I cant believe-"

"I-I was confused and angry I was not thinking straight, you didn't call, you don't seem want to talk or want to see me so I assume- your father sounded so sure about the engagement. "

"Well Natsuki assumed wrong how-how can –*sob-sob*" She didn't bother to hide her tears this time, she let it all out, she cried like she never did for a long time.

Natsuki not knowing what to do sat quietly, she can't even think, but she cant stand watching Shizuru wept, she held her hand and pulled her close to her, she didn't feel any restrain so she pulled her in an embrace, she felt Shizuru's arms circled her waist, she let her cry on her shoulder and tried to sooth her back. She then let her own tears fall.

They stayed like that for a while before they change into something dry, nobody has spoken any word, and they lay back on the bed both trying to pretend asleep.

"I felt like dying that night." Natsuki said in a small voice.

Shizuru didn't quite hear Natsuki said, her mind is into a different trance "I-I'm sorry what was that?" she turned a little bit to face her.

It took awhile for Natsuki to speak again, she was not sure how she said it, it just came out in her mouth and now she can't find that strength to say it again. "Nothing?"

With a heavy sigh Shizuru returned her eyes on the ceiling, she had no idea how long have she been staring coz the next time she looked at the window light is peeking at it.

She turns on Natsuki side and saw her sleeping so peacefully. After their confrontation last night she's hoping that things would run a little smoothly between them. She decided to make breakfast.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_So my little bright eyes went on a little field trip ey… She'll be back I know and I'll be here waiting. It's almost finish, all the preparations. It's been long over due, maybe I should give my future father in law a call…he…he…for old time sake. _

****************************************************************************

Author: Wish I could go somewhere else and write, I'm BOOOOOOOORRRREEEED! Next Chapter's up…. Review please Thank you!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Author: Chapter 9 I manage to finish this earlier which is a good thing, I still have time to study, I almost

forgot about my exam, baaaad.

Disclaimer: You know

*************************************************************************************

They took all the papers and documents that they needed at Natsuki's cabin and Shizuru decided to take a leave to focus on their real problem, her life.

After that little confrontation that they had Shizuru noticed that Natsuki is trying to avoid her more and this is getting on her nerves, she thought they patch it all up, she just had to put an end to this it's killing her and worst of all they're both hurting themselves.

"Have I really hurt Natsuki that much?" Shizuru is not sure if she asked the right question, all she knows is she's getting tired of waiting, they have wasted enough years for this misconceptions for nothing.

Natsuki can't look directly at Shizuru's eyes, she kept her eyes fixed on the floor, she can't find the right words to say and decided to keep her mouth shut. She felt her moved even closer it made her heart beat even faster she felt like her heart is break dancing, and it darn hurts.

"Was my question that hard for Natsuki to answer?" She's getting really impatient they've been in her cabin for almost a week and it's killing her to stay beside her but it's as if they both have their own worlds. All she ever wanted was to be a part of hers. "Answer me." She stood directly in front of her.

Natsuki cleared her throat, "I-I…Yes-no-I-you don't have to ask that you-you already know the answer." She stammered. she's uncomfortable about this discussion.

"*Sigh* Forgive me, I had no idea you were feeling that way before, I know you were hurting but not the way I thought it was. I'm really sorry, I thought were through with this but you've been avoiding me." She lightly brush he fingers to her chick guiding her to face her. "Natsuki have to forgive me for one more thing."

This got Natsuki all confused "For what?"

"For this" She pulled her into her arms and yanked her into her and suddenly kissed her. Surprised made Natsuki gasp, Shizuru took advantage of it and deepened the kiss, She thrust her tongue is side her mouth, feeling, exploring, tasting. Releasing all the emotions she's been trying too hard to control, but now she let all go, making Natsuki feel every the motions that she's been hiding, her love.

Natsuki felt like her knees are starting to melt, her heart is starting to do stunts she can't imagine, her head is spinning. _'I don't want this; I don't want to get hurt again'. _Her head keep's on saying this over and over again but her body wouldn't listen, her body had been longing for this woman's touch. And just when she's about to kiss her back she felt her moved away. She instantly felt cold when Shizuru let go of her, immediately missing her touch, she wasn't able to hold back a groan.

Shizuru giggled when she saw Natsuki's reaction. She her self is feeling a little wobbly from the kiss she still trembles a little but she had to stop it before it get's too far and they both regret it in the end. Well she almost did. "Ara-ara Natsuki looks so cute when she's all red." Good thing her voice didn't shake.

Natsuki gave shizuru a deadly glare, she didn't know what to say or do next. Frustrated she walked out the door. She decided to run to tire her self out maybe she could skip dinner and go to bed directly later. 'Bed' just thinking about it made her more frustrated, trying to forget everything, she ran even faster, it might just drown the pain and confusion away.

Shizuru just sigh and watch Natsuki ran away. "Why do you always do that?" she said to her self. "But you can't run away from me this time…I won't let you."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

She looked at the clock. Only a minute has passed the last time she checked on it. "Where are you?" She's getting worried Natsuki has been out all afternoon and it's already fifteen minutes pass nine, dinner has ran cold. She's been dashing around the cabin for 45 times already (she's been counting). "What if something happened to Natsuki?" Thinking about it made her body ran cold. "No, don't panic. You're just being paranoid. Natsuki could take care of her self." She said to her self. "Breath…Shizuru…breath."

Five more minutes have passed before she heard her coming, she rushed to the door. "Natsuki!" She wasn't able to hold her self and throw her self in Natsuki's embrace. "Don't ever…ever do that again." combined worries and panic she wasn't able to hold back her tears, she buried her face on the valley of Natsuki's neck.

Natsuki froze, she wasn't expecting this, she thought she was already asleep, and that they could pass this night without any glitch, but after seeing her all worried, and clinging to her like this Natsuki felt guilty all of a sudden. "O-oi…I-I'm alright Zuru c'mon, lets get inside its getting cold in here." She guided her inside.

The next few hours was spent quietly Natsuki had a quick shower they ate dinner and went to bed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Natsuki was waken up in the middle of the night by Shizuru's sobbing. She rubs her sleepiness away and moved closer to wake her up, but before she could reach her she heard her speak.

"Hhhhhnnnn…Suki…com-back…Suki…don't…"

She was taken aback, the next thing she knew Shizuru was crying on her sleep calling her name over and over again. This got her all worried she gently shook her shoulders "Zuru…wake up" she shook her a little harder before she saw her slowly opened her eyes.

Shizuru woke up a little startled, uncertain about her surroundings, she lay silently trying to calm her thumping heart, her nightmare mingled with reality that she's finding it hard to differentiate one from the other. She felt the other side of the bed moved it was then that she realized where she was.

Natsuki took a glass of water and handed it to Shizuru, she watched her took a sip, before taking the glass back to the kitchen; she heard her mumbled thank you. When she came back she felt a little awkward, Shizuru just keeps on staring at her she looks as if she haven't seen her in years. "You alright?" Shizuru just nod her head a still giving her that look.

She just has to make sure, that she's really there with her, that she didn't run away. "Nat-su-ki?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can-can I…" feeling a little unsure but she has to, she needs to "Can I hold your hand?" her chest felt so tight.

Natsuki was caught off guard, but touched, she never thought that she still meant a lot for Shizuru and she's starting to believe her again, and it's scaring her, but watching her like this breaks her. "Sure" she didn't wait for her to hold her hand she did it her self and more than that. She pulled her closer and wrapped her arms around her. "I'll even hold you until you sleep to make your nightmares go away." She inhaled her scent feeling her warmth; _'just for tonight' _she said to her self.

All the sleepiness and uncertainties about Natsuki's existence vanished from the moment she felt her warmth. Her arms moved as if it has it's own mind and moved around Natsuki in a possessive way, she buried her face on Natsukis neck, inhaling her scent. She closed her eyes and memorizing every detail of that night, a new memory to remember.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The dawn is just starting to peek by the horizon. True to her word, Natsuki held her all night, waking up for the first time after 3 long years in Natsuki's embrace, was the happiest day of her life. She didn't want to move, wishing that time would stop and let them be like this forever. She looked at her face, still so beautiful. "If ever I'm going to die tomorrow, I'll die happily because I've been in your arms, even just for one night." She whispered trying not to wake her up, which seems to have not worked.

"Sooo, not going to allow that…I'll have to die first before you do." Natsuki mumbled eyes still closed. She pulled Shizuru even closer. "Sleep…still early."

Shizuru felt like she's in heaven that day, thanking all the gods that she knew and wishing that, that day would never end.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The next days where much easier and smooth sailing for both of them, they were almost like before. Well almost. Shizuru teasing, Natsuki blushes more often than not, arguing (most of the time) but there are still reservations from both sides, both scared of their own emotions.

They were both sitting at the opposite sides of the kitchen table reviewing the documents about the case, but Natsuki can't concentrate, she can't stop her self from looking at the woman in front of her, and every time she moves she immediately return her eyes to the documents pretending to be so engrossed about it, but the truth is she's been through the same page for the last 30 minutes and she can't understand a word she's reading, if you can call staring at the same words over and over again reading.

Shizuru felt Natsuki's glances; she is trying so hard to hide her smile. Even if Natsuki covers her face with those documents she knows her face is all red. She's been trying to catch her but she's fast. She tried another technique. "Ahm, Does Natsuki has any question with that document? She's been at the same page for quite awhile?" she gave her, her most innocent smile. Her smile even grew wider when she saw her face grew even redder, '_score!'_

'_I can't believe she noticed that, damn.' _She saw Shizuru's smile grew wider, this ticked her off, " Oh heck!" She threw the document back at the table.

Shizuru almost jump from her seat after what Natsuki did.

"Shizuru, you've been playing games with me this entire week." She march on the other side of the table and pulled her up.

Shizuru swallowed hard, she can't read what Natsuki is thinking and she's starting to get a little scared. "I-I really- I wasn't" she tried to reason out, but before she knew what was happening, Natsuki whirled her around and shove her up against the wall. Natsuki didn't even gave her time to think, Natsuki's lips conquered hers. Natsuki's advances blew all her sense of reason; she opened her mouth and gave her the freedom to consume her. With her soft and warm body pressing against her it got her all excited. She knew she wanted her.

The supposedly teasing kiss became deeper and more passionate until Natsuki can no longer control her self. The wolf that she's been trying to control inside got loose and she likes it. Feeling Shizuru's warmth against her skin is driving her crazy. Her hand started feeling her, and she was rewarded by a low moan. After a long time she felt alive.

Shizuru tried to regain control of her self. She pushed Natsuki gently until she ended the kiss. They stared at each other looking flushed; their breathing ragged. They don't need words for this moment they just need each other. Shizuru pulled her towards the bed, but before they could get any closer Natsuki came up behind her and carried her towards it.

Things happened so fast, the next thing Shizuru knew was they're both naked she can't even remember how Natsuki manage to pull her pants off. She pulled her closer needing to feel her. "Nat-su-ki" feeling Natsuki's hands and lips do wonders on her body, threw all her inhibitions away, she wanted no one else but her, her touch, her love, her kiss, her Natsuki.

That night they both pass the wall they built around themselves.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sometime during that night Natsuki woke up and found her self naked down to her waste, she grumble a low curse while pulling the covers up, she halted when she felt Shizuru stirred beside her. She drew a sharp breath when she looked at her; moonlight illuminating her skin. "So beautiful" she whispered she gently brushes few strands of her hair that covers her face. She pulled her closer before she covered them with the sheet. She smiled when she heard her mumble 'suki' and arms instantly moved around her hips. "You still dream about me don't you?" She kissed her hair before she close her eyes and went back to sleep.

The next morning when she woke up she was greeted by Shizuru's amber gaze. She felt her throat run dry she was not even able to hide her blush, so she just settled with a smile.

When Shizuru saw Natsuki smile she felt like the sun grew even brighter. She feels so happy, but she can't let Natsuki know that yet, she might overwhelm her, and that wont be good, so she stick on the usual way. "Ara-ara I never expected Natsuki, to be so shy after what she did to me last night *smirk*"

Natsuki felt like all her blood run towards her brain her face feels so warm "Idiot, I-I was ah! Never mind." She pulled the sheets and covers her face with it. She can't believe she did that last night; she acted like a pervert, who didn't have sex for years. Well technically she did but…Ahhh it complicated!

Natsuki's reaction melted Shizuru's heart, for months since she saw her entered her office she dreadfully wanted to see this side of Natsuki. Her Natsuki and it makes her want to cry. She tried to pull the sheets to tease her more but Natsuki won't let go, so she decided to join her under it. Before she could run away, she straddled her and started tickling her.

Natsuki is finding it hard to breath from laughing and Shizuru's unstoppable attacks. "Shizuru stop! Stop! I can't breath." She tried to catch her hand but failed.

Shizuru stopped and contently watch Natsuki laugh. She felt happy, the kind of happiness that she feels only with her. And it's scaring her, because she knew Natsuki won't stay. But until then she'll make the most of it. "I miss seeing my Natsuki laugh." She smiled.

Natsuki cached her breath, she looked at Shizuru, she has never seen her so contented and happy since she came back, yet she can sense there's something wrong, but she's always good at hiding her emotions. "Shizuru, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, I'm just cherishing this moment."

This got Natsuki a little confused, but touched.

Shizuru knew that Natsuki is sensing something from her, she needed a diversion and she's always good at it. She moved closer and kissed her collar bone, pleased by Natsuki's moan she let her lip travel over her neck kissing, nipping, licking and loving every second of it "I feel a little warm would Natsuki care to join me for a bath?" she asked seductively.

Natsuki gulped she froze feeling all hot all over again; she needed a lot of strength to nod. She saw Shizuru smile before she pulled her up and guided her to the bathroom. '_This is going to be a long day.'_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

She knows she's missing something she just can't point it out she studied the documents over and over again. It says there that the stolen designswere approved to be released, but before the company could release the new designs it must be approved first by the board and by the CEO himself.

Then she notices something...the signatures, "Shizuru? Can you come here for a minute, I want you to look at something." She called out.

"What is it?"

"Here look at this" she pointed at the signatures at the documents "I have separated the documents of the first case of stolen designs from the second one. There were five from the first one and three on the second one. They were all signed for release. You're familiar with your father's signature right?" she asked.

"Yes, why?" she looked at the signatures.

"I've noticed something peculiar, there seems to be a little difference with signature from the first one, see here, it's I and J it's a little jagged compare with this one."

"Oh my- Natsuki your right. This first one right here I'm sure it's my father's but this one right here…no this can't be his. That means this documents, it's a forgery *disbelief*."

"Yes, no wonder it was easy for them to get hold of the designs, they were given an authorization to get hold of it." Then she started to analyze things, "Zuru, this designs that your father signed were they really stolen?"

"Yes, we had a copy of that company's brochure; they were our designs that was proven in the court, Now I remember this was brought out by the court my father claimed it was forgery, I never noticed this before, but why?"

Natsuki fell into a deep thought "See here the time line it doesn't make sense, it didn't happened only one's, and in different companies. If it happened before then why did your father keep approving this papers?" Natsuki felt a little hesitant if she should tell Shizuru her theory.

"What is it Nasuki, tell me what you're thinking." She's starting to doubt about her father's connection about all of this.

"I-I think, don't get me wrong, it-it's just a theory." Hesitant.

"It's alright just tell me, it would be better if I know."

"I-I think *sigh* if this signatures were indeed your father's, it means that he knows about the stolen designs even from the start and been covering up for it, his been stilling from his own company."

Shizuru was shocked the very least.

" But why? If you're going to think about it, he wont gain anything from it even if the other companies pay him millions for those designs he would have had more profit if he release it in the market, I mean its his company it would be his own down fall if it continues, *deep thought* unless…"

"Unless what Natsuki?"

"Unless, there's someone else who'll profit more from this and just was using your father, but how did they made Mr. Fujino sign this papers?" she looked at Shizuru "Black mail?"

Shizuru's shock ware off she started to think. "Maybe it's time to give my father a visit."

*************************************************************************************

Author: Yeay! All done for this chapter, still thinking for the next chapter. Review please thank you!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Author: Thank you for the reviews for the first 9 chapters. Chapter 10. Hope you'll like it

Disclaimer: As always

**********************************************************************************

'_Where did I put those folders it was here somewhere', his cell phone rang, the number is not registered "hello?"_

"_Hello Mr. Fujino it's been awhile? Remember me?" the voice is raspy._

"_Who is this?"_

"_Ohh c'mon I can't believe you have forgotten me that easily. After what we've been through. Remember our little arrangement *low laugh*?"_

"_How did you get this number?"_

"_You know me I'm very…very resourceful."_

"_What do you want?"_

"_You know what I want. Let's meet, for old time sake."_

"_Just tell me what you want."_

"_Ohh don't be too excited, we have a lot to discuss. I'll call you again for the details. I'll expect you to come on time you know I hate to wait."_

_He felt his body tremble both from fear and anger. He has got to put an end to this and soon._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

"Where did he go? When will he be back? Alright please tell him to give me a call as soon as he gets back."

"Well?" Natsuki placed her coffee back at the table and gave her full attention to Shizuru.

"He was not home, the help said he went on a trip and they're not sure when he'll be back."

"So much for a little chat with daddy *sarcastic*." Her cheeks burned red when she noticed Shizuru's smile, and every time she gave her that smile it gives her the creeps. "W-what?!"

"Nothing, I just find it cute, my Natsuki called my 'Daddy' DADDY too. It sounded like were married *smirk*"

" Wha- geez! You know it was far from that. I can't believe you , you always manage to find a way to tease me don't you? Where do you get your punch lines any way, maybe I could learn some too."

Shizuru sat beside her "I just find my Natsuki cute and adorable, when she blushes."

"What am I a teddy bear?" eyes narrowed.

"Of course not!" Natsuki almost sigh in relief "You're my cute cuddle puppy *smirk*"

Natsuki just looked at her in disbelief and later just shook her head. "Let's forget about all of this any way. I've sent the document and my report to my boss to have it checked; they confirmed that the last papers were signed by a different person." Natsuki handed Shizuru a folder containing all the details about the case.

Shizuru was impress "Wow. I can't believe my Natsuki could be this spontaneous about her job." She closed the folder and smiled at the woman beside her "Is Natsuki really a body guard?"

The hand she used to lift her cup froze in mid air, "Of course I am I'm guarding you right?" acting calm.

"If Natsuki says so. I just can't help but wonder. You seem to know what you're doing, you notice things that we haven't noticed before, you're faster than the usual body guards that I know, you're so sure about your self, the equipment you use are sophisticated I know coz some of it are our design, and now this." Waving the folder in her hand.

"So…what are you implying?" trying to act all innocent.

She looked at her trying to read her mind but she can't see through her '_when did she become so good at hiding things from me.'_ "Oh nothing Natsuki seems to act more like and investigator than my body guard that's all." Studying her every move.

Natsuki put down her cup. "Just like what I've said from the very beginning I'm just doing my job, and I need to know what were facing, to be able to anticipate and plan for my every move. How can I guard you if I don't know what I'm guarding you for?"

'_Her job.' _She sighed " Alright then, I'll leave you for awhile I'll just go and make lunch." She quietly moved away. "I'll let you do your so called job *sarcastic*."

Natsuki just watched her leave. She knew she had hurt her from what she said but she had too. It's the only way to make her stop asking it would be better if she doesn't know.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_He walked very slowly. He decided not to bring his men with him. "How did he found this place? It smells like rust."_

"_So you came on time good, some things never change."_

_He turned to face the voice, he saw someone hiding on the shadows, but he doesn't need a light to know who he is. "What do you want I thought we had an agreement? You're not supposed to be here."_

"_Oh relax Mr. Fujino. I just want us to have a little chat. You see Mr. Fujino I got a little problem, I got a little short with my finances , and I kind of heard that you are planning to buy my company, that I've worked so hard for, I cant allow that, another thing is after that incident two years ago, my clients started backing out, and let's just say I lost a little." The person moved out from the shadows, letting the dim light show his face. "And it's all because of your nosy smart little daughter."_

"_It was your own fault you've been too careless. And Shizuru has got nothing to do with it."_

"_Oh yes she does. You know I manage to make my business to stand a little stable for this past two years but see; things are getting pretty tough for me. So I was planning to give you and your pretty daughter a little visit and maybe catch with the old times, I was planning it would be nice to attend your daughters burial *laugh*"_

_He was about to grab him when he hear guns cracking, he froze. "You son of a b- leave my daughter out of this."_

"_Oh don't worry. I had a change of plans. She turned into a very lovely woman, lovelier than I have ever remembered. So I said to my self 'hey why kill her…when you can have her…and her money as well. *laugh*"_

"_Never! I was wrong of even letting you go near her before; I will never give my daughter to you!"_

"_But that's why you're here. You're going to help me have her. I'll be giving you two choices. One you help me woo her and plan our mirage ASAP."_

"_Never!"_

"_Now-now let me finish first, or option Two, we'll do it my way."_

"_I'd rather die"_

"_Well them, I'll take choice two it's much more convenient." The man turned his back and snap her fingers, and that's the last thing Mr. Fujino saw._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Two weeks nothing came up so Shizuru decided to go back to the office with Natsuki of course (as if she had a choice). She was out for awhile so she was no longer surprised when she was greeted by a mountain of work. Her head is buried in her work the entire day. Natsuki didn't bother her she just sat at the couch the entire day (with a few stolen kisses).

When they got home her father's men are back too, this time they looked more prepared than before, Natsuki tired to shoo them away but they said it was Mr. Fujino's strict order to look after his daughter.

"I can't believe this…" Natsuki's exasperated.

Shizuru just smiled "Just let them do their job" instantly the couch looked so inviting, she gave a contentment sigh when she settled her self on it.

Natsuki's heart fell for the girl sitting on the couch, she looked so tired. She smiled and sat beside her. "Tired?" the other girl just nod, "Come" she taps her lap inviting her to rest on it, and Shizuru did. She gave her a head massage. "Feeling better?"

Shizuru moaned in pleasure "Ara-I never thought my Natsuki 's hands has another good use other than *wink* and she's really good at it *smirk*"

" *Blush-blush* Shizuru! Woman your unbelievable you're tired and all and you still manage to think about perverted things."

Shizuru gave out a low laugh " ara? Perverted what? I was talking about my Natsuki's guns, I believe my Natsuki misunderstood me." She even laughs harder when she saw her face grew even redder, and heard her grumble.

"Woman you should rest now, be sure to lock your windows and door." She guided her to her bedroom.

"And where is Natsuki going?"

"I'll watch for the night."

"Natsuki should rest too, let my father's men work for the night. And besides I don't think I could rest if I don't have my puppy beside me *smirk*"

_Don't fall for it, _"No you go to bed now you'll have to be early tomorrow. And I don't trust them." She pushed her inside, not bothering to listen to her protest.

When she think everything is settled she checked for Shizuru again, she slowly opened her door, she looked so peaceful in her sleep.

She decided to call his superior and check on the case.

****************************

"_Sir"_

"_We have some new leads with the terrorist, I sent agent Meroku to check on it. So how about you? Any plans? The company has got nothing to do with your real assignment you're free to go agent, anytime."_

"_I'm going to finish this one up sir."_

"_Just a little advice Kruger don't get too close, I know what you've been through."_

_Natsuki fell silent for awhile "Where did you get that news sir?"_

"_Oh I got my sources *low laugh*."_

"_Let me guess, Yukino." It's not a question but a statement._

"_She's just concern about you, you've been here together, she's your friend. Anyway we have checked those document and we are starting to check the persons involve and Yukino is already working on that recorded voice you sent. I'll let her call you if there's any development."_

"_Thank you si r. Good bye."_

___________________________________________________________________________________ _

_Knock-_"Ma'am There's someone here to see you, he said he's your friend."

"Who is it?" face still buried in her documents.

"Randolph Johnson ma'am."

Shizuru froze "Randolph Johnson?" she instantly felt worried.

"Yes ma'am should I send him in?"

Shizuru nod, _'it's a good thing Natsuki went out for awhile'. _She sticks a smile on her face, getting ready to meet this unexpected visitor.

"Hello Shizuru, It's been awhile."

"Hello Randolph, how are you?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Man why now?" she can't believe her bike gave up on her she can't see anything wrong with it, she decided to call up Mai to pick her up she's been here for hours already. "Mai it's me, I know, I miss you too, I'm sorry you know what I'm into right now. Can you pick me up …" their conversation lasted a few minutes more before she ended it and called Shizuru. "Hi, I'll be late for a while, there's something wrong with my bike, yes I'll meet you at your house, don't go anywhere without your body guards. Ok bye, see you later." She called Shizuru's other body guards before she settled and wait for Mai to pick her up.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

She wasn't expecting to be this late; she left her bike in a repair shop near the restaurant where Mai works. She's almost near Shizuru's house when she noticed the police cars up front; she immediately paid the cab and ran inside the house. She was shock, she saw Shizuru talking to a police officer, and the entire house has been ransacked. "Shizuru" she rushed to her side.

"Natsuki," Shizuru felt more relieved seeing Natsuki, immediately rushed to her embrace. "Someone broke in here and did this.

Natsuki didn't sense any fear from Shizuru instead she felt anger no rage "Are you alright?"

Shizuru straightened up "No! He messed with my tea that I've been hiding inside the cupboard! He could have taken anything he wanted; I won't give a damn about it, but not those teas!"

All the people inside the house froze and looked weirdly at Shizuru, Natsuki cleared her throat "Uhurm, ah Shizuru those were just teas, you can by another box, has he taken anything else?" she was about to asked another question when he saw someone carrying a glass of water and handed it to Shizuru. She felt her like someone just poured a bucket of cold water on her. He know this man, she just watch his every move.

Shizuru felt awkward about the situation, Randolph asked to bring her home, she can't refuse him, his, an important client and a friend. "Am, Natsuki this is Randolph Johnson, His father used to be my Father's business partner. He dropped by the office today we talked about some business proposals." She tried to explain as subtly as possible Natsuki face is blank with any emotions.

Randolph lift his right hand for a hand shake, Natsuki just looked at it and excuse her self. "Nice meeting you, I'll be out for a while and check the security system. Excuse me." She left without giving Shizuru a second look.

Shizuru knows Natsuki's confused and mad at this moment she wanted to talk to her but the situation right now doesn't call for it. "I-I'm sorry where was I?' she asked the police man she discuss the details with policeman but her mind drifted with Natsuki.

*******************************************************************************

"Shit! Shit!" she hurls her anger to the tree at Shizuru's backyard away from the prying eyes of the people inside the house. "I thought it was starting to get better, nothing huh *punch* and she told me that she had nothing to do with those crap before *punch* now what?! His here that fucking bastard is here! *punch*"

Just when things are starting to get better between them the shadow of there past went back to haunt them.

"And she told me she wasn't expecting that kiss from that bastard *punch*" as the blood runs through her hand so as in her heart.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Author: Finally Chapter 10! Almost there…R&R please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the character. The events and places in this story are not real I just made them all up.

************************************************************************************

It's the third time this week that bastard asked Shizuru out, she knows that Randolph is making a move on Shizuru while the other is just acting all innocent about it.

A week ago she almost broke her fingers it's a good thing her senses came back, she decided to drop by the nearest drug store and brought some antiseptic and bandages, and tends to her own wounds. When she came back to Shizuru's place it was still a mess, but the police are all gone except for Shizuru's other body guards. She tried to go around the house to avoid her but it seems her boss has been waiting for her and called for her in her room (of all places).

_*********************************************_

_Flash Back_

_She knocked before opening the door; she hid her hands behind her back. "You called?"_

_Shizuru tap her hand on the space beside her on her bed "seat beside me Natsuki." She gave her a gentle smile._

_Natsuki hesitated, "No I'll ahm… just stand, and I'll be alright." She kept her face calm._

"_*sigh* Alright. " since Natsuki wont seat beside her she decided to go to her, she saw her backed away it hurts but she understand "does Natsuki know why I reacted that way about those teas awhile ago?"_

_Natsuki just shook her head._

_This made Shizuru smile, Natsuki is acting all aloof again and she finds it cute "It was my last birthday we've spent together; Natsuki gave me a box of chamomile tea."_

_Natsuki was surprise "Don't tell me those were-" it confirmed her thoughts when she saw her nod._

"_I kept it, I dint use it, those were one of the things that reminded of the times we've spent together. And that was the last gift Natsuki ever gave me, so it was very important to me, I kept it on a special box to keep it safe, I know it's no longer consumable but before you came back, looking at it and smelling its scent reminds me of you ."_

_Natsuki fell silent._

_Shizuru reached for Natsuki's tresses feeling it's softness on her skin "Natsuki shouldn't be bothered about Randolph." Shizuru said._

_Natsuki was caught off guard by the sudden change of the topic. "I-I uhmmm…What?" she felt like an idiot._

"_*smirk* I know Natsuki was bothered when she saw Randolph awhile ago. Natsuki shouldn't be, he was just an old friend and he just came to offer me a business proposal. " She gently tug her shirt pulling her closer towards her and when Natsuki is close enough she warp her arm around her. "Natsuki shouldn't be so-" she stopped when she felt something on Natsuki's hands. She tried to see it but Natsuki move away._

'_I need to get away she must not see my hands.' "Ahm I remembered I still have to do something, you should rest." She tried to run to the door when Shizuru grab her hand, unintentionally put pressure on it. "Ouch!" she yanked her hand away._

_Shizuru's eyes went wide and this time gently but firmly held Natsuki's hands. "What happened with your hands Natsuki?" she gently ran her finger on the bandages, starting to have an idea what happened to it. _

"_Nothing just a little accident." She tried to pull her hand away but Shizuru won't let her._

"_Let me see it" she pulled Natsuki to the bed, cleaned and dressed her wounds again not even bothering to listen to Natsuki's complaints. After she finishes with the last bandage, she carefully brought Natsuki's hand to her lip and gave each of it a gentle kiss._

_Natsuki gasp, even when her hand has bandages on it she felt the warmth of Shizuru's kiss, her cheeks felt warm, and she's so darn sure her face is all red._

"_Natsuki shouldn't hurt her self." She smiled on the girl in front of her. She then pulled her up on the bed._

_Natsuki instantly reacted."No I ah… need to stay outside."_

"_Natsuki knows what happened tonight. Please I need you here," she held her hand "Please stay with me." She looked at her with pleading eyes._

_Looking at Shizuru's eyes Natsuki just sighed and joined the other woman on her bed. She was planning to wait for her to fell asleep before slipping out of the room, but as if Shizuru could read her mind pulled her in a tight embrace and rested her head on her chest listening to the soft beating of her heart._

"_Natsuki shouldn't be jealous of him." She said._

_Natsuki as if hearing the most outrageous word ever lifter her head and looked at Shizuru as if she'd grown ten heads with a big "WHAT?! OH HELL NO!"_

"_*Smirk*It's alright to admit it Natsuki. It's natural for someone to feel possessive with the one she loves." She said in a teasing tone._

" _I was NOT jealous, end of the topic." She slump back to bed._

"_Really then? Nat-su-ki… kiss me. If you're not really jealous with him kiss me." Provoking her. _

_Her ego is always one of her weaknesses "You asked for it." Pinning her down she captured her lips in a not so gentle kiss. Her mouth moved over her, she felt her lips parted with a soft cry. _

_She felt her lips moved over hers changing angles, changing pressure, feeling the heat between them. Her hand skimmed her back, feeling the warmness of the woman above her. Gave out a sigh of contentment and let Natsuki do all the work, she felt safe in her arms._

_Natsuki is trying hard to calm her senses and to regain control of her self. "Hmmm *mumble*" she tried pulled her self away from the kiss. "Zuru…late… *kiss*… need… *kiss* …rest…" but it's hard._

_Shizuru pulled Natsuki even closer and took over with the kiss "Natsuki…shut up…" she said in between their kiss._

_Natsuki just sigh and agreement, she then again began kissing and touching her without urgency, reminiscing every moment of it._

_There was tenderness in her lovemaking that made Shizuru's heart swell; it made her want to cry but she got hold of it, but when they both reached their zenith she was able to hold back the cry but not the tears…_

That night Natsuki almost told Shizuru that she loves her, she always did actually, but she thought it was too soon. And now looking at her with that maggot made her regret her decision.

She's three tables away from them, she saw Shizuru stood up, she saw her mouth 'powder room' she now trust her not to run away, she just nod and let her go alone, she can see the comfort room from where she's seating anyway. Just when Shizuru disappeared on her sight she saw Randolph stood up and came to her.

"Hi" he said with a grim smile on his face.

She just looked at him not even saying a word.

He grab a chair and sat right next to her "I wont make this difficult for both of us, I know you like her" he finally said.

Natsuki bit her tongue to control her self she just let him do the talking, patience is something that she learned from her training, and there's only one person who can tick her off in a matter of seconds, there's no need to mentions her name coz' it's very obvious.

"I see the way you looked at her, the funny thing is you might have forgotten who you are, you're her body guard not her nanny, and for crying out loud you're a woman, so stop following her around like a dog, why don't you join you comrades outside and be done with it huh?" He looked so smug.

Natsuki didn't want to make any scene so she tried as hard as she could to control her rage. "I am just doing my job." She said coldly.

"Not for long…" he then went back to their table. It was then she saw Shizuru coming back.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Natsuki just followed Randolph's car with her bike. Its been like this every time they go out that mugger would take Shizuru and she would follow them around with her bike like an idiot, well it's her job to follow her around but it doesn't make her feel any better.

He watched him as he guided her to her door; she gave out a low groan of frustration. She was just about to turn her key when she saw someone, moved out from the bushes and charged towards the door, she didn't loose any moment and ran and jump on the guy a double bladed knife slid from his hand, she heard Shizuru cry her name but her attention is on the person under her struggling, she held him down, the other men rushed and grab the assailant. She pulled the ski mask to reveal his face.

It was a man wearing a black shirt and pants that's why they didn't notice him at first. His 5'6 lean dark skinned, and he looks around 35-40 years old.

"What do you want?" Natsuki asked in hast. She grabs his shirt.

The man laughs "Oh nothing I'm just giving my bright eyes a visit."

Natsuki heard Shizuru gasp. Then the man struggled to face Shizuru. "Hello bright eyes, miss me? *low laugh* woman like you should die!" he tried to get free but the other body guards helped in restraining him.

After ten minutes the police came they took the man away, but even when the man gone Natsuki is still restless, why? The mugger Randolph is still here keeping Shizuru company (that's what he said) he never left her side. She saw him held her hand, this ticked Natsuki off she can't wait any longer and just watched him make his way on Shizuru. She walked towards them "Uhurm *clear throat* Mr. Johnson I think , it would be better if we let Ms. Fujino rest, what happened awhile ago has shaken her up a little, we should give her time to relax." She tried to keep her voice calm and formal as possible, but she wasn't expecting his hasty reply.

"A little?!" he stood up "a little?! What happened awhile ago almost got Shizuru hurt. How did that bastard manage to enter the premises anyway? It was supposed to be your responsibility to protect her!" He pointed his finger on her.

Natsuki's hand rolled into fist she hid it behind her back to stop her self from hitting this bastard in front of her "I know what my job is Mr. Johnson you don't have to remind me about it, my job is to watch and protect Ms. Fujino I was with her all the time, someone else is watching the house, you should talk to them." She gritted her teeth.

"So you're pointing this irresponsibility to someone else? How can you manage to-" Before he could finish a hand firmly grab his arm gently tagging him away from Natsuki.

"That's enough Randolph Natsuki has done her job well, she has saved my life many times. You have no right to question her." Shizuru said coldly while moving at Narsuki's side.

"Shizuru how can you let this-"

"I'm tired Mr. Johnson I know you are too let's talk some other time." Shizuru called on one of the guards outside to escort Randolph out.

Natsuki saw him glare at her before he turned his back without saying any word. Shizuru's warm hands calmed her nerves. She took a deep breath and looked at her with deep concern; she guided her in her room.

Shizuru is getting worried, not because someone tried to kill her again but because of what happened just a minute ago. She heard Natsuki gently close the door. She was about to apologize about Randolph's actuations when she felt arms moved around her waist.

The truth was Natsuki was scared to death when she saw than man ran towards Shizuru, and it was even killing her not to comfort her after it because Randolph is all over her, and now is her chance. She turned her around to face her not releasing her from her embrace she buried her face on her hair filling her lungs with her scent, convincing her self that Shizuru is alright. "I was scared to death" she whispered "when I saw his knife I almost grab it and bury it at his chest, it's a good thing those incompetent bastards came." She pulled away a little just enough so she could look on her face "are you alright?"

All her worries vanished "I am" she wraps her arms around her neck "as long as I'm with Natsuki I'll be alright." She moved closer for a kiss.

Natsuki teased her lips apart with her tongue, probing inside her mouth, she rewarded with a soft moan, but before things could get a little farther she pulled away. Shizuru groan with disappointment, she chuckled "Now, you need to rest, we'll have to go to the police station tomorrow."

Shizuru just sigh "alright, but Natsuki should stay here with me."

"I won't leave." She gave her a peck on the lips before guiding her towards the bed. And this time Shizuru didn't need to ask her to hold her, she did it on her own, and this time it's her own fear she's trying to fight, convincing her self that Shizuru is alright and nothing happened to her.

*************************************************************************

Police Station

"His name is Yamada, Hiroshi, 38, 5'6, he's been moving a lot so were still tracing his current address, His last address was in Okinawa, he won't tell us where he stays at the moment. He had records of harassment, theft, serious physical injuries, and many more. He's been in and out of prison for the last ten years." The police officer said.

Natsuki looked at the report the police officer handed her, her brows furrowed "He confess on stalking and harassing Ms. Fujino?"

"Yes he also admitted that he was the one who blew up that phone booth, and all else."

Natsuki fell on a deep thought. "Did he say why?"

"He just kept saying that women like her should die, and that, women should not over power men, a total psycho, his yelling and laughing all the time. We're still checking on his past records. We'll call you if there's any development."

Natsuki just nod. She left Shizuru on her office together with her three body guards. Even if Yamada confessed she can still feel something 's not right, and in times like this there's only one person she can ran to Yukino. "Hello?"

"Natsuki? How are you?" Yukino.

"Fine listen I need you to check on someone. His name is Yamada, Hiroshi give me anything that you can find anything about him, especially the details of his past cases."

"Is that all?" Yukino asked.

Then Natsuki remembered something "actually there's another one. His Randolph Johnson, his father used to be Mr. Fujino's business partner."

"Natsuki isn't this the guy-"

"This has got nothing to do with me; I can feel his up to no good. And I always trust my instinct. Something is not right with this picture."

"I'll do what I can. I'll call you when I have everything you need. And Natsuki?"

"Yes?"

"You didn't tell anyone about me right?"

"No. And don't worry, Haruka is still on a two month conference in New York *laugh* our world hasn't clash yet, and I thank the gods for that"

"Shut up Natsuki. I'll call you again."

"Bye"

Natsuki just shook her head with a smile. Who would know that she and Yukino are riding on the same boat, only she's hoping she could get off of it soon.

********************************************************************************************

Shizuru's Office

It's him again since that night when they caught Yamada, his been coming here more often, and when he looks at her he's got this very accusing look. 'Why is he acting ol' heroic with Shizuru, he did nothing any way?' Natsuki said to her self. She just watches Shizuru listened to him talking about his business plans. Shizuru looks so bored but still she kept her smile intact as always. She saw her stole glances on her every now and then, she just smiled.

"So I've decided to open up a new business here, so what do you think?" Randolph.

Shizuru didn't almost here his question coz' she's busy looking at Natsuki "Oh! That's a nice plan." She looked at her watch "ara the time fly's fast when your enjoying it" she smirked when she saw Natsuki roll her eyes, "I still have an appointment by three and I'm getting late, I'll see you again next time Randolph, thank you for dropping by." She started fixing her things.

He stood up "Sure, so I'll pick you up tomorrow?"

Shizuru looked at him "Why?"

"Where going out remember dinner? You said yes."

"I did?*thinking* Alright then dinner" she smiled.

"And since, your stalker is already in jail maybe, it would be nice, to spend the night alone, I mean only the two of us?"

Natsuki turned and looked at Shizuru with a '_don't you dare' _look.

Randolph continues "I know you're a very independent woman"

Shizuru bit her tongue to control her laughter she can no longer understand anything that Randolph is saying, her full attention is with Natsuki making faces, and mimicking his actions behind his back. She keep smiling, she's close to tears and her stomach hurts in trying to surpass her laughter.

"I know how you hate being followed around, I remembered you telling me that before, so can we go out without your DOGS tomorrow?" he assumed that Shizuru's smile is a sign of agreement but he was wrong.

"Ara-ara your right, I hate being followed around that's why I dismissed my body guards." He smiled "Except for Natsuki, I decided to hire her full time." She almost burst out laughing when she saw his reaction he looked like he ate something bitter.

"What?"

She can't stand it any more "I'll see you tomorrow bye Randolph."

Natsuki hid her own laughter when he turned around a scoff at her. From the moment the door closed, they both burst out and laugh hard. "God Shizuru your so mean." She said while laughing.

*************************************************************************************

Archer 75: So that's it, got a terrible head ache, I still need to prepare my things for our camp. I'm open for Review and suggestions if you have some. 4 more chapters more to go!!!! (I hope) REVIEW!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Archer75: **Camp was FUN! And we had a take home exam THANK GOD! This story is a little out of low but I hope this would lighten the story a little bit so here we go CHAPTER 12!

**Disclaimer: As Alwayz**

*****************************************************************************************

'_It's been three days still I haven't heard anything from Yukino. I know my work should have been over but I just can't help it there's something I can't seem to fathom, there's something wrong and I can feel it.' _

She put out her phone and called Shizuru. Her brows narrowed. She's not answering her phone.

She decided to go around the city for awhile. She was about to go back when she passed by a flower shop.

She stopped. "Why not? *smile* "

*************************************************************************************

Natsuki can't hide the small smile on her face; she just can't help it she can't believe she bought three roses. She can't believe a single rose could cost much but it would be worth it. When she reached Shizuru's office door she just smiled at Ms. Agami hid the roses behind her back and knocked gently. She's feeling a little excited she feels like a little girl going on a field trip.

She gently pushed the door open. And when she finally entered the room, her eyes immediately fell on the thing on Shizuru's table, her jaw dropped, excitement vanished, and disappointment rose. There on Shizuru's desk lay a basket of daisies and orchids looking prettily arrange and from where she's standing she can smell it's scent 'expensive'. Her shoulder dropped, she fumbles on the roses behind her, she stepped backed. She was about to go out when she saw her head rose, and smiled at her. She smile back and say a low "wait a minute" she turned around, still hiding the flowers, and walked towards Ms. Agami's table. "Ah hey, this is for you. Here" she left the roses on her desk not even waiting for her reply and witness the slight redness on her face she went back inside.

Shizuru's brows furrowed 'why is Natsuki acting so weird?' she saw her went back in. "Ara where have my Natsuki been you've been out for a long time?"

"I uhm drive around, nice flowers, where from?" she just need to asked even though she already has an idea where it's from.

Shizuru tried to hide her smile; she can sense animosity on her voice. "This? From Randolph" she casually said watching and observing every reaction from Natsuki.

"Oh" she scoff, her hunch is correct.

She just watched her, but Natsuki didn't say anything more she just sat there and stole a few glance on the flowers. She needs to talk to her about this, she knows even if she tell Natsuki not to worry about Randolph a hundred times she wont be able to take all her doubts. And besides she loves wooing her, the result is always very satisfying.

*************************************************************************************

6:00 PM

*knock-knock*

"Come in" Shizuru said eyes not living the papers she's reading.

"Ma'am I'll go on ahead do you need anything before I go?" It's Ms. Agami.

She smiled at her secretary "Nothing you can go now" she continues reading the document.

"Oh and Thank you for the flowers Kuga san"

Shizuru's head snap up and gaze directly to Natsuki "Ara, Natsuki gave Ms. Agami flowers?" she asked.

Natsuki felt entirely cold she swallowed hard, she was about to say something when Shizuru's secretary answered for her (and entirely signed her death warrant) her sweat drop.

"Ah yes, three red roses, they where very lovely, thank you again Kuga san and goodnight, I'll go on ahead." Ms. Agami gently closes the door, and when she heard the lock click, she grabs her jacket and purse and almost run to the elevator. Even where she's standing she can feel her boss's sharp gaze, she can feel her spine tingling. "What did I do this time?" shaking her head *sigh*.

*********************************************************************************

Office

Shizuru's grip on her pen tightened she looked intently at Natsuki, she watched her played on the pages of the magazine she's reading, she can't see her face directly, her hair slightly covers it. "So did MY Natsuki really give Ms. Agami flowers? Three red roses?" she gently asks but she failed to hide her annoyance. Natsuki just kept on staring at the magazine she's not sure if she didn't hear her or just pretending she didn't, so she tried again "Nat-su-ki?" she smiled when she saw her looked at her way "did you gave Ms. Agami flowers?" she used to like Natsuki's blushes but now she want to rip it off her face

'I'm dead' her mind keeps saying it over and over. 'Why did she have to thank me in front of Shizuru? I'm dead, there's that smile, every time she smile like that it scares me, the last time I saw her smile like that was when she destroyed the entire first district, I can already imagine Kiyohime behind her' this made her swallowed hard. Not knowing the right word to say and thinking that it's safer to just keep her mouth shut she just nod. Wrong move it didn't take a second after she nod before she hear a sharp 'SNAP!' her sweat drop when she saw the pen in Shizuru's hand break 'now I'm really dead' what gave her the creeps more is Shizuru's smile. She instantly felt the room went cold.

She felt something hot rose inside her, and she recognize it as her anger, her smile remained but her eyes are already blank and cold "Ara-ara MY Nat-su-ki gave my secretary flowers, but she didn't even remember me?" she slowly stood up and moved towards her, she stood directly in front of her "why is that?"

Not knowing what to say Natsuki stutter "I-I-um-I ano" she bit her lower lip. She wasn't expecting Shizuru's next move. As swift as the wind she was pinning her down the couch holding her not so gently. Her eyes went wide when she looked at Shizuru's eyes, this time real fear rose inside her, not for her self but for the woman in front of her, she needs to pull her back from the trance where Shizuru is in right now, before she does something she'll terribly regret after.

This coldness that she's feeling right now is not alien to her, it's always been inside her and now it's trying to get free again, and all because Natsuki gave her secretary flowers "Ara-ara maybe my Natsuki prefer my secretary more than me" she bit her earlobe and smirk when she heard her whimper. "Maybe my Nat-su-ki loves her more than me" she transferred to her lips and bit it too, raising pain making sure that Natsuki feels her anger, she didn't care even if Natsuki pushed her and cry because of pain, until she tasted blood of her lips. She let Natsuki's lips go and lick the blood clean.

Shizuru is starting to get violent and Natsuki can't blame her really it was her fault, but not entirely it's her ego. So instead of fighting back she succumb to her punishment, she held her face and pull her close for a gentle kiss. "It was supposed to be for you" she mumbled.

This wake Shizuru up but it was not enough to appease her anger. She pulled away from Natsuki's kiss and gave her a questioning look.

Natsuki felt her heart dropped, she can't look directly at her eyes so instead she looked at the flowers on her desk. "I-I bought those flowers for you." She didn't hear any reply when she looked up she saw her waiting for her to explain. "*sigh* I was driving and I saw this flower shop and I thought it would be nice to buy you some so I did and then I was so exited and when I get here I saw those and I-I was embarrass about the flowers so I gave them to Ms. Agami instead, you have a lot anyway so it doesn't really matter r-right?" she rapidly explain that she even forgot to breath, praying that this would clear things up.

Natsuki's explanation only made Shizuru more angry "You DID THAT?!" she took few deep breaths to calm her self it wasn't like her to lose self conrol but when it comes to this woman she jut lose it all "Natsuki knows it would matter a lot-"before she could finish Natsuki pulled her again in a tight embrace this uttered her speechless.

"I sorry-I'm sorry" Natsuki started to rumble "I got insecure coz I know it was from him and that its expensive and that I know I can never afford to buy you those, I'm really sorry" she buried her face in Shizuru's neck.

Shizuru returned her embrace and tried to understand Natsuki's reaction "Nat-su-ki?" she brush her hair with her fingers "You know even if you gave me a wild flower I would choose it even if the world offers me all the daisies or even the most beautiful and most expensive flower in this world, because it was from you she gently kiss her hair."

Natsuki's heart melted "I'm sorry" she gave her a peck on the cheek "I'll make it up to you, I'll buy you a dozen roses tomorrow" she smile.

"Natsuki doesn't have to" she held her tight "but if Natsuki insist *smirk*"

"I'll go buy you flowers early tomorrow" she tried to move but she can't Shizuru is holding her tight

"Zuru could you loosen it up a bit I can't move and it's getting late we need to go now."

"Ara I haven't forgiven Natsuki yet"

"What? But I already said sorry?" she got a bad feeling about this.

"Sorry is not enough for what Natsuki did." She looked at her wickedly "Natsuki needs to be punished."

Natsuki's scream was drowned by Shizuru's lips. She can feel she can't get away with this unharmed.

"Does my Natsuki have any idea how mad she made me?" she beat her earlobe before sucking on it. "Thinking that you gave some else flowers when you never gave me one ever since you came back." She grabs her hands and put it above her head holding on it tightly.

"Shizuru *gulp* we-were on your office, we can't-"

"Shhhhhh…Natsuki shouldn't talk until I told her so." She pulled something on her pocket.

Natsuki tried to reason out but Shizuru didn't give her a chance, Shizuru claimed her mouth harshly, she moaned not in pain but pure pleasure. She's starting to get over the edge. She tried to pull her hand off when she felt something on her wrist she looked up and was startled when she saw she's tied up with a handkerchief "what the hell" she tried to get it of '_man this woman can really tie a knot how did she manage to tie me up? Coz you're busy with her lips dummy!' _she twist her wrist over and over but it didn't loosen up not even close to it. "Damn Shizuru get this off!"

She pushed her back down "Ara-ara, don't get too excited my Natsuki were getting there…after were done *smirk* " she started taking her blouse off slowly right on top of Natsuki, not giving her any chance to run.

'_Damn she's so hot…No! wake up Kuga RUN! Run before its too late!...' _ Shizuru slowly drop her blouse and started unhooking her bra _'Oh shit! Nosebleed…control your hormones woman its not like you haven't had sex for a long time…well not for the last 18 hours…but heck she's really hot.'_

Shizuru smirked when she saw Natsuki's reaction she moved gently above her making sure she feels her need for her, she was satisfied when Natsuki answered her with a low moan "hmmm my Natsuki seems to be enjoying her punishment, but I can't continue unless I take her cloths off ne?" she gently played with her collar.

Natsuki swallowed hard, deciding to go with low she nodded, wrong move again.

Shizuru smiled evilly on the woman under her before she rips her blouse apart.

"SHIZURU!!!!!" her voice echoed on the entire building

***********************************************************************************

Someone going to be sore tomorrow cause Shizuru has no plans of going home till she gets her revenge, and she won't take it easy on Natsuki, all because of the flowers she gave to her secretary.

*************************************************************************************

**Archer75:** There you go I got tired of writing too much drama and my head hurts thinking about the mystery parts so I decided to punch this one in, hope you liked it. Mystery and action will be on the last three chapters. Please REVIEW thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

**Archer75: **Finally I manage to finish this chapter it took me awhile I was busy for the past few weeks so I

didn't manage to update but here we go chapter 13 everyone.

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this story are not mine.

******************************************

"_Things are going smoothly; I want you to check someone for me her name is Kuga Natsuki. She's the only one on the way. If things get out of hand get rid of her." He looked at the calmness o the sea, felling his lungs with see breeze._

"_Yes sir" his man answered._

"_How was our visitor? Are you treating him well?"_

"_Yes sir"_

"_Good, make sure his comfortable in his new abode *laugh*make sure all the preparation for the next shipment go smoothly I don't want any mistakes."_

"_Yes sir, I'll see to it my self"_

"_You may go now."_

'_Things are going well, few more details and he'll be done, there's only one peace missing, Fujino Shizuru but it wont be long now, he'll have her no matter what.'_

_*************************************************************************************_

That day Natsuki got a call from Yukino.

"It's about time, what where you doing it's been five days it's not like you to work this long especially when your working on background checks, it only used to take you hours one day tops." She didn't want to sound annoyed but it just came out all of a sudden.

"Sorry I-I was just a little pre-occupied I got all you need about Yamada, I'll send it to you, and I also manage to look up Mr. Johnson's records his clean. *silence* Natsuki?"

"Yes?"

"I-I don't think Yamada did it."

"What made you say that?"

"The bomb that was use to blow up that phone booth was C4, base on his background he doesn't have that resources to acquire it none the less buy it, unless someone else who's got access to this military equipment asked him to plant it."

"Possibly, anything else? You sounded a little bothered?"

"I finished working on that recorded voice you've sent me…"

"And?"

"And you said it was the voice who keeps calling Fujino san right?"

"Out with it Yukino, just tell me what is it?"

"It doesn't match Mr. Yamada's, if he admitted that he's the one sending Fujino san those threats and calling her then his voice should have matched, but its not."

"Fuck!"

"My thoughts exactly someone else is behind all of this, and probably paid Yamada to admit it to make all of us think that it was all over."

"Shit! I'll call you back"

"I need to get to Shizuru fast."

*************************************************************************************

"_Sir I got the thing you asked me to" handing his boss a folder._

_He rubs his chin while looking at the records "She's more dangerous than I thought. We should get rid of her as soon as possible; she might be the one who could mess my business up."_

"_If I may make a suggestion sir, I know someone who's perfect for the job."_

"_Really? Tell me."_

"_I believe they have encountered before and this guy swore to get his revenge."_

"_Very well, ask this man to get rid of our little project as soon as possible, give him whatever he wants, tell him to name his price, just make sure he does his job."_

"_As you wish sir."_

_*************************************************************************************_

"It's going to rain" while looking at the window outside Shizuru's office. She decided to stay in there until her friend Randolph leaves. She looked back when she heard her name being called, her brows rose when she saw Ms. Agami smiling at her. "What?"

Ms. Agami smiled "Oh nothing, I was just thinking. Have you been friends for a long time? My boss I mean."

"You could say that, yes." She gave her short reply.

"I see… no wonder she started acting differently after you came, in a good way I mean."

"What do you mean?" she moved and sat on the chair beside her desk.

"Well before" the secretary continues "she's very uptight, I can't even remember her laugh. She smiles always actually but if you look closer it's empty."

Natsuki is aware of that, and truth is she's starting to get scared again, she just listened.

"She was grumpy most of the time, if I didn't need this job I should have resigned long ago. Her scolding is always a part of my meal, you know after breakfast once I get here after lunch and sometimes she would call me at home just to complain about her schedule for next week. But now since you came she started to act more calm, way much different from before. Maybe I should thank you for that."

She froze "No don't, I mean it… don't" she said seriously.

The secretary was about to say something when Natsuki's phone rang she excused her self before answering it.

Her brows lift when she didn't recognize the number. "Hello?" her brows furrowed when she heard rasp breathing by the other end of the line.

"It's been a long time Kruger. Remember our last date?"

Her heart beat faster, a sense of recognition rose "Who is this?"

"Oh… don't tell me a year took all our memories together. Never mind I just called to tell you that I'm taking my part of the bargain, and you know what that is *low laugh*"

Her grip tightened when she heard a click on the other end of the line. She doesn't need to ask again who he was, she already knows.

***************************************************

A year ago San Francisco California

Agent Kruger cautiously moved around the target area, this placed was believed to be the hideout of Senator Yushiro's assassin. They've been after him for months, he manage to leave Japan without any glitch, they knew he would go back to the US so they contacted the US government, and he was not just any assassin he was an ex navy seal so it was not easy for them to catch him, his got a lot of tricks on his sleeves, so their actions must be guarded, the government of Japan and US chose their best government agents on this assignment since the victim was a political figure in Japan but the jurisdiction is by the US government.

Agent Kruger spoke softly at her head set "control any possible location of the target?"

"Target sighting confirmed at area C, your close but don't act on impulse agent wait for back up."

"Sure thing" she pushed a button to cut the line off "as if." She moved quietly but swiftly, hiding from area to another. It wasn't easy to find this warehouse but, just like what Yukino always say there's nothing technology can't do as long as you know how to use it.

She heard Agent Miroku calling her "what?"

"Target spotted, I'll send the coordinates on your GPS…got it?"

"Yeah, I'm near, twelve o'clock." She moved closer to the target, she saw him tingling on something she can't see clearly on her part his back is on her. As impulsive as before not considering her instructions agent Kruger held out her gun and moved out from where she's hiding "Put your hands up! Move slowly Harper."

She saw him froze but only for a short while he continued working on the thing that's on his table. This annoyed her. "Don't try my patience bastard, freeze!"

He chuckled "I was expecting you a little sooner agent Kruger our little field trip in Japan was a little swift don't you think?"

"Shut up Harper you're not going anywhere now you're surrounded, just give it up."

Another chuckle before she saw him stood up his back still at her, she grip her gun tighter. "You always act on impulse Kruger, that's why you always get in trouble" he slowly turned her eyes went wild when she saw the thing in his had it's a BOMB!

"You now what this is right agent?" movements were heard around their location she saw a glimpse of movement behind the assassin "Tell your friends to come out their no use of hiding I can feel them. You see right here" he jiggled the bomb on his right hand "There's no timer or trigger on this one. You see this wire right here?" pointing at a wire on the bomb "It's like a trigger once it felt a slight impact BOOOMM! We all go bye bye."

Natsuki's body runs cold.

"So you see you'll have no choice, I'll tell you, if you let me walk out of here unharmed I'll disable it."

"Like shit I would!" Natsuki spat.

"*chuckle* Like what I've said, you'll have no choice, anyone tries to go near me I'll drop the bomb, you shoot me I'll drop the bomb…tsk…tsk…tsk*tongue clicking* what now agent? *smirk*"

"How about this you give me the bomb, give up so we could all get over with this." She said with a sarcastic tone.

"Your just making it hard for the both of us."

Natsuki saw Agent Miroku behind Harper, they looked at each other instantly understanding what to do. On a swift motion Agent Miroku charged from behind aiming at the bomb. Harper felt someone behind him so he turned around but before he could take any actions he was surprised by a hard flying kick on his chest, followed by an upper cut.

Natsuki gasp when she saw the bomb left Harper's hand. Acting on instinct not even thinking of the possibilities she jumps towards it. She felt like her heart run to her throat, seeing that her jump was a little short she readied her self to die, arms still outstretched she closed her eyes. Just then she heard someone shout after she felt her body touched the floor.

After awhile feeling like nothing happened she peeked on her left eye and looked ahead, she almost cried in relief seeing her self in one piece and the bomb on her hand. Remembering her situation she swiftly moves up carefully handling the bomb.

Just then she saw other agents barging in holding Harper down eyes straight at her.

"Well looks like this is the end of it Harper, I told you I'll get you." She said with a little smug on her face.

The assassin just looked at her with hatred "This isn't over yet Kruger, I'll get back at you. And when I do I'll make sure you'll never forget it."

That is the last thing she heard him said before the federal agents took him.

*************************************************************************************

Not until now.

******************************************************************************

**Author: **That's just about that for this chapter it's a little shabby but I hope you liked the twist you'll learn

more on the next chapter. Let's just say that all truths will be revealed on chapter 14. **Review **

**please** and thank you for the reviews for the last 12 chapters, it was very inspiring.


	14. Chapter 14

Archer75: It's been awhile but I hope you enjoy this one. HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

She needs to find a way to get through all of this, she can't put Shizuru in danger, things might get out of hand, but she can't leave her yet. She needs to leave for awhile to settle things.

She dashed inside her office without even knocking. "Shizuru I need to—" she froze.

It felt like a dejavou only this time she sees it closer, his on his knees one hand holding her Shizuru's hand and the other holding a velvet box with a diamond ring in it, no doubt Tiffany.

Blood rage inside her. Her eyes narrowed and her heart is thumping hard inside her with mix anger and pain. She lost control of her actions.

The next thing she knew she's on top of him giving him a blow by blow, releasing all the anger, pain and hatred that she felt for him. She no longer sees him as a man she sees him as her prey and she got him now. She's been longing for this day to see his blood on her hands.

Something is pulling her away from her prey. No, no she can't let anyone stop her, not now. She brushes the thing that has been pulling her away. She gave him another blow. She felt a little satisfied when she saw blood ran from his nose, but it's not enough, she needed more. She raise her fist again, she swing it with all her might. Her eyes widened when it didn't reach her target she groans in anger but before she could prepare her self for another blow she was yanked away from him. She fought back, struggled she needed to make him pay, and then out of nowhere it came…

*SLAP!*

She froze and things became clearer. The pain she felt brought her back to reality. Only the pain in her heart is worst than the one she felt on her cheek, when she realized who's hand had cause her that pain.

She looked at her in disbelief, she never imagined, her of all people would do this to her.

***********

She was shock by her own actions, she didn't mean to do it, her hand stings but she didn't care. What scared her more is the look on her eyes. She was out of control. "Nat-nat-su-ki" she reaches out her hand, she felt hurt when she saw her flinch and moved away from her. "I-I was-"

Natsuki raised her hand signaling her to stop.

"Natsuki, I'm sorry I had to do it-"she tried to reach out again, but just like before she brush her hand away.

"Stop" Natsuki said with disbelief.

"Please let me explain-" Natsuki cut her off again.

"No…no need *smug smile* I understand perfectly." She moved back.

"No you don't understand, let me-"

"No please. Let's stop this charade, I'm getting tired of it really. It has been in front of me all along… I can't believe I didn't fucking see it! Just when I thought we could try again…Just when I considered to stay…" she turn her back from her and walked out, but before she could reach the door, Shizuru grabbed her hand.

"Natsuki please let's talk about this."

She can hear the pleading in her voice, but before she could answer back she heard a voice she wished she never did.

"Let her go Shizuru, you don't need someone who doesn't know her place is. You don't need an incompetent bitch like that." Randolph said.

This only fueled her anger, she turned facing the bastard who just spoke "Yeah, Shizuru you don't need someone like me. Oh and don't worry you won't hear anything from me-" she looked at her intently "ever again." She pulled her hand away and moved out not even bothering to look back, even if she heard her call her name. Right now she's deaf and blind about everything else. All she know is she's angry and hurting…really bad.

* * *

Everything happened really fast. She was not even aware that she's holding her breath. She watch her figure vanished at one corner of the building, she knew that that moment even if she followed her it would be useless. Natsuki needs some time to think. She faced the person who started it all. "You can leave now Mr. Johnson, and please don't go near me ever again." She said calmly but the venom in her voice is as poisonous Kiyoheme's.

"I know you need sometime, I'll comeback tomorrow to discuss about our engagement."

To hell with being proper and formal, this man doesn't deserve it from the very beginning. "You know what Randolph? Just get the hell out of my office. After what happened awhile ago I don't think I can ever face you again without remembering this. So just go, before I lost all my respect for you."

Randolph was a little stunned seeing this other side of Shizuru. Fujino Shizuru is known for her calmness and approachable personality, but looking at her right now only an idiot would come near her. "So that's it huh? You chose that bitch over me?!"

For the first time Shizuru finally see what Randolph Johnson is really like, a self centered bastard. "From the very beginning Mr. Johnson I don't have to choose. There are no choices, there's only Natsuki. Even my father knows that. Now if you please." She pointed at the door.

"You'll regret this day Fujino Shizuru."

"I already do." She watched him left without any words. When she heard the door closed she fell on her chair feeling so drained. She grabs her phone and called Natsuki. She felt even weaker when she heard the operator answered her call. "Not again. Please not again." She buried her tired face on her hand.

* * *

Three days swiftly past she had no idea how she manage to reach her cabin without any scratch thinking she drove her bike like a mad man, running over 120.

She'd been thinking, would it always be like this. Her running away from everything. From her mothers death, from her past, Shizuru. Her feelings. It just doesn't feel that good at all. "Why do I even bother." She moved away from the window and started at her phone. She turned it off not wanting anything to bother her. She took a deep sigh before turning it on. It didn't even take a minute before her messages started to get through she was about to check it out when it started ringing it's Yukino, she answered immediately.

"Yeah"

"Where have been? I've been trying to call you for three days!"

"Hold up there. As far as I can remember I'm free after I finished my last assignment which I did so what's this about."

"It's about Ms. Fujino…"

"I don't wanna here it…" she was about to cut the cal off when

"She's been kidnapped."

This made her get to her feet "WHAT?!"

* * *

She stormed inside Yukino's place. "Tell me what the hell happened and I mean every detail" her heart is beating fast like its joggling knives inside her chest and she can't get it to calm down since she heard about what happened.

"She was abducted yesterday in front of their building around 7:18 in the evening. The car was a black sedan I manage to get it's plate number don't ask how you don't wanna know and I trace it, it was rental I took the liberty of finding who rented it, it turned out he used a fake name cause I can't find a record of this person. But…"

"Don't give me that crap, you didn't know who took her and you asked me to come here? And what the hell happened to her dogs anyway? I'm so gonna tell the boss where you are…"

"I wasn't finish agent. And don't even think of telling where I am or you will regret it you know what I'm capable of. Anyway *deep sigh* I didn't say I don't know who took her. Her body guards were found unconscious at the side of the building. I got this satellite photo of the abduction, again don't ask how I manage to get it, it's classified. I want you to look at this…" She zoomed the photo and focus it on one of the person it the photo. "Recognize him?" she pointed the man on the screen.

"That's-" Natsuki didn't know what to say.

"Right. Your old friend Harper." She turned and faces Natsuki. "I want you to listen very carefully. Someone took him out of prison, guess who."

"why don't you just tell me" she's very pissed right now and Yukino is really trying her patience.

"Mr. Randolph Hedrick Johnson."

Natsuki froze "Your fucking with me." She's more than surprise about this "I though you said he's clean?"

"First, not in a million years. Two I said I can't find anything about him, yet, but I never said he's clean."

"Tell me everything you found."

"Let's start from the very beginning. He's father Mr. Henry Johnson was Mr. Fujino's partner. When Ms. Fujino discovered about the missing project and started Questioning about it her father worked on it ASAP. And then they discovered that Mr. Jonson is preparing to open his own business just like the Fujino's so he started planning to sabotage the company by selling the projects to other companies. Mr. Fujino made Mr. Johnson pay for the damages and sue him, but he made sure that what happened in the company must never go out. So from there the Johnsons lost billions. They tried to go back in business but no lack. So little Randolph here found an easy way to make up for what they've lost. He started smuggling weapons, here,in Europe and in the US."

"I know that bastard is up for no good. So what's this game his playing with the Fujino's revenge?'

"Probably. I have no idea about that, we also discovered that they have Shizuru's father with them. I don't know why he took him but all I know is that he's preparing for a big deal tomorrow night. I don't know with whom yet."

"Do you know where they are?"

"Yes, but I believe you'll be needing help you can't go through this alone. It's way too dangerous."

"Don't worry I know that…" she was about to leave when she remembered something "by the way."

"Yeah?'

"Does Haruka know you're here? *smirk*"

"Back off Kruger."

Natsuki gave out a small laugh before she head out. There's only one place to go in this kind of situation. And she had to act fast no time to think. She's got less than 48 hours to get through this. "I'll get that bastard through hell and high water."

* * *

**ARCHER 75**: Sorry for the late update I've been busy. Hope you enjoyed reading the last chapter. **Please review. Thank you and WELCOME YEAR 2010! **


	15. Chapter 15

It took me awhile to finish this, sorry for the late update hope you enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: As always…I don't own any of the characters…

* * *

"uuuhhhmmm"her head ached, she slowly opened her eyes and focus on the things around her. She tried to pull her hand but it's tied up. She then remembered what happened, her chest pounded and panic started to rise, but she remained calm. She tried to pull her arms free, but then she felt weak and her head throbs every time she moves.

"You're awake I see. Now we can have our little conversation, it's been long overdue *low laugh*"

She tried to find the source of the voice; even her head is a little fuzzy. "Who are you? What do you want?" even her voice sounded hoarse.

"Oh c'mon don't tell me you didn't miss me at all*another low laugh*"

The man's voice made head ache more; she wasn't able to contain a moan.

"Nasty head ache isn't it? It will go away soon. I'm sorry if my men had been rough on you, you gave them quite a fight, men I never thought YOU of all people could throw my men like that, sorry we had to use the tranquilizer we had no choice, some little tigress you are."

Her mind is starting to clear out. She can tell now that the voice is coming from behind her. She tightly closed her eyes and gently shook her head to lesson it's throbbing. She felt the man behind her move and stop right in front of her.

"Feeling better now? Bright eyes?"

Her eyes snap wide open. She looked up "It was you…"

* * *

"Diana this is Kruger, I'm in position…Do you have the location of the target? Over."

"affirmative. I'll send it to you. Over and out."

"Miroku, report?"

"We're in position, all is set, we're waiting for your signal Kruger."

"Good, the subject's safety is our priority. Make sure that you get her out of there, leave Harper to me."

"Got that."

* * *

She can't control her self from trembling, not knowing if it's from shock or anger as she watch the man in front of her holding a voice changer on his neck to.

"You see, I had fun taunting you all those time. I had it all planned out. The heiress of the Fujino Empire's life is being threatened. It was oooohhh so perfect I had fun watching your father scamper like a rabbit when her heard about her daughter. I never thought he was that concerned. But who was I to judge *low laugh*"

"You bastard it was you all along." She can no longer stay calm after all of this she finds it hard to do so.

"Oh come now bright eyes. I love it when your eyes blaze with anger. But let me finish first, and I will answer all your questions later. As I was saying, there's a threat in your life, I know even if your father hired some body guards it won't be enough, and that's when I get into the scene, I would be your knight in shining amour and all, until you depend and trust no one else but me, but alas someone got into the way and ruined my plan." He moved closer to her and crouch in front of her.

"If it was you all along then who was that guy that was arrested and was accused as my stalker?" she needs to find a way to escape, she needs to buy time.

"Oh that? Some random punk I paid to do the job, it was a way to get your dog out of my way. I know she's got her eye on me. Where your father did got her anyway? I admit she's good, but not good enough for me. And I can't believe you chose that bitch over me." He pause, then he laughed so hard, while standing up.

This made Shizuru's brows rose.

"I can't believe *laugh* that you are one of those people who's from the other side of the bridge *another laugh*" he compose himself before he face her again. "It doesn't matter that won't get in my way. It's a good thing that bitch realized what she is." He looked closely into her eye "I was close to killing her, especially after what she did. She humiliated me." Anger raised on his voice.

"I can't blame her I would have done the same."

This ticked him off. He grab her face with his hand "getting brave are we huh Shizuru? Well that would be the last because after were married I won't let you talk to me like that ever again."

"And who said I would marry someone like you. I would rather die." She spat at him.

"Now, now, now, don't get too edgy. I know you'd feel that way so I have deposited in advance in your account." He raised his hand. "Bring him in."

Shizuru's eyes grew even wider "Father-"

* * *

Meanwhile the agents have started to move. The guards outside the warehouse were taken care of one by one. They have already positioned inside .

"Miroku, are we clear?"

"Affermative. 5 men were taken care of."

"My team got only 3. We still got 12 on the count. Were moving to the next target point. "

"Copy that."

Natsuki ended her communication and faced her team "You know what to do, move out." Each one of them moved to their own positions.

"Diana my team is moving in."

"Be careful."

* * *

"What have you done with him?" Shizuru exclaimed.

Randolph smiled "Oh nothing , we treated him like royalty. Didn't we Mr. Fujino?" he tap the man's shoulder while Mr. Fujino brush his hand off. Randolph just laugh at him.

"Leave my daughter alone Randolph she's got nothing to do with this"

"How many times do I have to tell you that she's always been a part of it." He smiled and face Shizuru. "You wanna know something sweetheart. You wanna know what really happened two years before?"

"Keep your rotten mouth shut Johnson."

"Now that just made my heart ache, sir" he turned and gave the man a smug smile "since were all here it's time your puppet here knows the truth…"

This got Shizuru all ears "the truth about what?" her gaze is directly towards her father.

"Don't listen to her child he-" before Mr. Fujino could finish Randolph cut him off.

"You just made me mad sir, your lucky I still call you that. " he taps Mr. Fujino's cheeks "you see bright eyes. What happened before was not just my father's doing or should I say my father and mine. Your daddy here was all part of our little party back then, we had fun didn't we sir? *laugh*"

Shizuru fell silent, she's not sure if she's hearing it all right.

"He signed all the necessary papers so we could have those projects. If you're going to think of it, we didn't actually steal those design, he gave it to us. It was going smoothly at the start, until you discovered something, your daddy here got all worried and made a plan to put all the blame unto us."

"Liar! I never wanted to sign those papers, you made me do it!" Mr. Fujino exclaimed.

"Oh yes! Sorry I forgot about that little detail *low laugh*. We made you do it. You know what made him do it bright eyes?" he likes seeing the fear in the old man's eyes, it feeds his anger more. He feels like every fear this man releases gives him more power over him, and it feels so good.

Shizuru's eyes never left her father's, while the other can't even look her daughter's face. Her heart is pounding she can no longer think, frustration slowly rose inside her.

"What? Are just gonna look at him like that? C'mon ask him. I promise if he won't give you any answer I'll give it to you. C'mon now" his voice is encouraging.

"Is it true father?" she wanted to know, "is it true?" her voice raised a bit.

He doesn't know how to how to explain everything to her, he can't even look at her "I-I, I was just-"

Looking at her father's reaction confirmed it all anger consumed her, she no longer care that she was kidnapped or being held captive. The only thing that she feels right now is anger and disappointment towards her father. "Why? You worked so hard for that company? Mother's illness worsens because of what happened, in the end you were part of it? Why?!"

"Yes daddy WHY? WHY?! *hard laugh*" Randolph acted all too excited.

Mr. Fujino just kept his mouth shut, not knowing what else to say.

"Oh c'mon your no fun sir." He moved and crouch beside Shizuru "you see bright eyes your daddy here and my daddy made a deal." He looked at Mr. Fujino first before he continued "he is going to give us the new designs of the company, but we didn't take all, or else it would have been too obvious, we took only some *low laugh*, anyway your daddy here would sign the necessary papers, in return my daddy, won't tell anybody about your daddy's little secret."

Shizuru's eyes shifted to Randolph.

"Your daddy here is playing hooky, with his secretary *hard laugh*"

Disbelief mirrored is Shizuru's eyes. She turned her gaze back to her father. The anger that she felt turned into hatred.

Mr. Fujino can't stand her daughters accusing gaze. She closed his eyes tightly feeling the shame of what he did.

The tears that she's been trying to hold came out freely but she no longer care "is it true?" her voice trembled "look at me and tell me the truth is it true?"

If only the earth would swallow him whole he would welcome it with open arm, just to escape his situation right now "I-I'm sorry-" he can no longer say anything else.

Shizuru shook her head in disbelief. "H-how could you. You have been blaming me all those time, while you were the one who's been doing something behind our backs. Natsuki left because of you, my mother died believing that her husband was loyal and true, well in fact he was a load of crap! You're disgusting. You ruined my life, non of this would have happened if it weren't because of you! I hate you!" She screamed she can no longer hold her self.

"Enough of this! We have wasted enough time. Learning about the truth was fun isn't it bright eyes? You-" he pointed at the man carrying a brief case "give me the papers."

She saw him took out some papers from the case and took out a pen from his jacket pocket.

"This, right here love, is our mirage certificate, the judge has signed on this one. We'll have the ceremonies later, after you signed this." He smiled sweetly at her.

If only her hand were untied she would love to rip that smile out of his face. "How am I going to sign those? My hand are tied STUPID! And what makes you think I would sign those?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. As long as you don't promise me that you'll going to sign this papers, my friend George there" he pointed to one of his man carrying a whip "is going to punish your daddy" he said it like it was just a joke.

She looked at her father, anger is still in her "after what I've learned, what makes you think I care?" she said coldly.

Randolph smiled and rub her face gently with his finger "oh baby, cause your not as hard, as I am" he stood up and moved away from her. He signaled his other man. They spread Mr. Fujino's arms and tied it's ends on the posts on both sides.

He tried to fight but this men are younger and stronger, he' now facing her daughter arms open and tied up standing. If this is what it takes for him to redeem himself then he will gladly take it.

Even fuming with anger, still she got worried when she saw what they did to her father.

"You see bright eyes, I'm a very patient man, I've waited two years I'm willing to wait a little longer."

"You can rot in there, I will never signed those papers-"

WHACK!

"AAAHHH!!!"

she nearly jump off her feet (if she's not tied up to a chair) when she heard the gush of a whip followed by her father's scream.

"Every minute that you refuse to sign this papers, one mark will be added to your father's back. That was a sample. So are we good?" he waved the papers.

"Don't listen to him Shizuru he going to-*WHACK!* AHHH!!!" a searing pain hit him again. He fell to his knees.

"Randolph this is crazy! Stop this."

"Oh but I thought you don't care, that was just two hits babe. So are you going to sign this now?

"I'd rather die!" she answered back.

"We go on then." He signaled his man.

Every minutepass another whip is given to her father, even if she's angry and she hated him, she never wished to see him like this "stop this please!" her eyes grew wide every time she see her father grimace in pain.

"We can stop this at once, if you sign this"

"I can't!"

"Then we go on!"

WHACK!

"HAAAAGGHH!

* * *

She moved swiftly looking for cover. Her team is on their way to their own post. She was about the same, when she felt a cold wind moving swiftly towards her, on instinct she duck quickly, just when she heard something hit the wooden post just above her head. When she looked up she saw a dagger still wiggling from the impact.

"Your reflexes are still good; I knew I can never get you that easy."

She doesn't need to look back just to know who that was. "And I always knew you would always come from behind, you're always a back stubbing bastard" she slowly turn around "Harper"

"Thank you for the complement. I believe we have a score to settle. But you see" he pointed to her gun "I'm unarmed you wont just shoot me would you? And don't worry I don't have anybody here with me this place is my own playground, I told them not to disturb our own private moment."

"Well, alright" she put her gun aside "Let's begin." She moved fast towards him, but as if he already knew she would do that Harper moved quickly as well.

"Let the game begin…Kruger"

* * *

**Archer75:** I'm really sorry I really tried to finish this story in this chapter but I don't have the heart to finish this story without clearing everything up. The final chapter is coming up. PLEASE REVIEW…THANX…


	16. Chapter 16

Archer 75: Final chapter everyone enjoy!! And please review.

* * *

She can feel him. Moving around her, he might hide himself from her, but she can always tell where to look. So she waited, waited for him to come to her.

* * *

"HHAAAHHH!!!!!"

"Let him rest for awhile George. We don't want him to die that fast." He face " I know what's stopping you from signing these papers. " He moved closer to her "you're thinking about your girlfriend. I wouldn't worry about her if I were you."

This made her look up "what do you mean?"

"Even if that Kuga or should I say Kruger is an agent from the government, it wont be easy for her to get here, no body knows about this place."

Her brows furrowed.

He noticed her reaction "Oh…You don't know? You had no idea that your bitch is working for the government as a…SPY? Tsk…tsk…tsk… (Tongue clicking) you may never know, she might have been sent to spy on you or your company. Even so…I' always prepared for this. I have sent someone to take care of her."

Cold blood ran down her spine, something that she never felt for a long time. "If you harm a single hair on her, I swear I'll kill you my self." Her voice came out thin and cold.

This made Randolph moved back at little. He didn't know what made him do it, but seeing her right now it felt safer that way. "Sorry sweetheart, it's no longer in my control, you see the guy that I got for her has something to settle with your sweet Nat-su-ki *laugh* it's between them now-"He was expecting for Shizuru to yell and scream at him, but he was surprise when he heard nothing from her. Instead she just sat there not moving, her eyes are blankly looking at him, coldly looking at him. He didn't know but it made his hands sweat. He looked at her father to distract himself. Maybe because of pain Mr. Fujino fainted.

She stayed still; her mind is slowly turned cloudy. She's trying to get hold of her self; she doesn't want to fall on the same pit again. She might do something that she might regret in the end. But her mind sees and knows only one thing 'Natsuki'.

"So-what would it be huh? Are you going to sign this or we continue playing?" he didn't listen to his gut feeling that has been telling him to back off "your daddy didn't seem to handle it well though." And he kept pushing "you know- if you sign this, I might be able to call my man, and ask him to spare Kuga's life…"

Her lips twitch but it ended with a smile, now her eyes are darker than usual "really?"

This made Randolph thinking 'now were talking' and he smiled. He was almost sure about things when he heard some noise coming from the other side of the ware house. "Check that out." Two of his men went.

* * *

Closer…closer…NOW! She jumps on the man who walk pass her, she pushed him down on the floor, but he manage to slip off her and regain his stand and prepared himself to attack.

'Damn, where did she came from, no matter, this would end my way. He walk in circles around her "tricky huh!" he charged with a straight hook, but Natsuki manage to block it, but this didn't stop him he gave her a round house kick it manage to hit his target but barely.

She felt a little sting when his leg hit her shoulder, it's a good thing she manage to moved back or else it would have hit her head. Wanting to even the odd she fight back giving him series of kicks and punches.

Both are catching their breath, but have no plan to give up.

"It's over Harper, your not going anywhere…I won't let you." She ran fast towards him and gave him a flying kick.

Harper didn't see this coming; he was hit straight on the chest. This brought him tumbling on the ground and coughing out blood.

"Give it up Harper." When she saw him about to stand she gave him a kick on the side bringing him back on the ground. "That's for Shizuru" she gave him another blow. "And that's for me." Believing he won't be able to stand for awhile she look for something to tie him up, she saw a rope up ahead. She stood up to get it.

Just when she was about to move -He grab her leg and-forcibly burry a knife oh her leg.

"AAAAHHHH!!!" She screamed in pain. She fell on the floor. She used her other leg to kick him away. "Ah Shit!"

Harper laughed and slowly stands up "you said it your self Kruger I'm a back stabbing bastard, I just proved it." He moved closed and kicked her on the stomach." My mother used to say, vengeance is a bitch *laugh hard*" he pulled the knife off her leg. Natsuki hissed in pain. "Come to think of it, that saying suits you *Laugh*" he pulled her communicator away, he crush it on his feet "just incase you plan on getting some help" he spotted her gun, but he doesn't want to do the same mistake that she did so he gave her another blow on the face just to make sure. He move closer to her gun and pick it up slowly.

"Your going to pay for this you bastard." She slowly gets up. "Good bye Harper-"

He turned slowly turned "Hah! Hah! Hah! What? Who's holding the gu-" he froze his back hurts, he felt something wet on his back he reached for it…BLOOD! He looked at her in disbelief, feeling his knees go weak, and his body felt cold.

"You're not the only one who can take someone from behind." Limping she moved towards him "but I make sure I get my target good…" she watched him slowly fell on the floor, back soaked with his own blood. She picked her gun, and quickly moved away from that place.

* * *

Meanwhile

"I promise you if you sign this, I'll call Harper, so?"

The place is getting cold, or is it just her 'Natsuki-'she look at him "Alright then, I'll sign them just make sure that she'll be safe."

"I promise-"his smile widen, taking out his pen, he then signal his man to let her loose.

Her eyes never left him but she's still aware of her surroundings. Three men all armed. Her smile never left her face.

He knows she's smiling but somehow it's starting to freak him out. He just can't to figure what that is.

The moment she felt her hand free, she didn't loose any time, she swiftly hit the man behind her making sure to knock him out, and quickly moved to Harper, grab his pen and stab his hand with it, not giving him time to think.

Randolph can't fathom what just happened, one moment he was wining; now he finds his good hand oozing with blood, with his own fucking pen!

She felt the man with a whip move, she felt his whip towards her, but before it could hit her, she manages to grab it with her free hand while the other held on Randolph's pen tightly. "You really don't know me Randolph" She felt the other man move again but before she could make her own move, she heard voices coming from different direction.

"FREEZE!" Agent's rushing from all over the place.

Randolph's eyes grew even wider, now with complete shock; he didn't even manage to scream from pain.

A little waken up from her reverie, she watch as the agents grab Randolph's man and freed her father. She felt someone grab her shoulder, reflexes kick in, she grab the hand and pin it hard. She heard him scream. When she looks back she saw that it was an agent so she let go. She was about to apologize when she heard someone called her name.

"Fujino-san, are OK?"

"Minagi-Mikoto?"

* * *

"Shit! I can't believe I've been careless enough around that bastard…" she's limping.

She heard the commotion up ahead, even her leg hurt she moved as quickly as she can "Shizuru"

* * *

"It's been awhile, I'm glad that your safe-" Mikoto was about to add something when one of the agents spoke.

"Ma'am the ambulance and the police are on their way."

"Good, contact the rest of the team and have this place checked."

"Yes ma'am."

Shizuru just watch as Mikoto gave orders to her men. Things have really changed for this girl.

"We are going to take your father to the hospital; he lost a lot of blood."

She was about to answer back when they heard Randolph scream.

"My Hand! You bitch! You stab my hand! Ahhhhh!"

Wow, a minute have already passed and he just noticed, speaking about late reaction.

"You're going to pay for this bitch, oh fuck it hurts!!!"

No longer wanted to her his bubbling, Shizuru gave him a hard blow on the face. It knocks him out flat.

"Wow, you never lose your touch-" Mikoto said swallowing hard, looking at Shizuru's eyes right now, she can tell that she's ready to kill, that Johnson is really luck. "Anyway…uhurm *she cleared her throat* Natsuki was really worried-"

Upon hearing her name Shizuru seemed to wake up completely "Natsuki? Where is she?"

"Well now that you mention it she's suppose to be he-OH Shit!"

Shizuru's brows rose, she doesn't know if she should be worried or amuse upon hearing Mikoto curse, well there's always a first time.

"What the hell happened to you Kruger, you look like-"

"SHIT!"

"Exactly!"

Natsuki hit her leg by the side of the chair, she really tried to act calmly but she just blew it.

While Shizuru upon hearing Natsuki's voice turned in haste.

Natsuki thought Shizuru is going to rush towards her, so she prepared her self for the impact. But it didn't come. When she looked at her closely, her body ran cold. Shizuru's eyes, their-she saw her walk.

She was suppose to meet her half way to calm her down, and tell her that she's alright but before everyone knew it she's right in front of the passed out Randolph; and all jaws dropped when Shizuru started kicking the man out.

Natsuki's body shivered with fear, she swallowed hard. It took her a minute before she realized what's really happening and quickly grab Shizuru and pulled her away from poor Randolph. Still Shizuru struggle to be free "Shizuru!" she shook her to calm her down "Shizuru stop it, your going to kill the man!"

Shizuru stop struggling, but her eyes are still blank and cold, this got Natsuki all worried, not knowing what to do she pulled her into an embrace making her feel her warmth. "It's alright Zuru, I'm here, I'm alright. Calm down please." She gently soothes her back.

Shizuru seemed to have woken up from a deep trance "Nat-su-ki?" she felt safe and comforted, right in her arm, and most of all relieved knowing that she's safe. "Natsuki-"realizing that everything was all over she started to feel the effect of everything that had happened. She started to sob.

"It's alright now…Hush…" She really hates it when she cries.

"Your hurt, he hurt you, I'm going to make him pay" her voice became cold again.

"No-" She held her tight, just incase she started to go berserk again. "I'm fine, and besides you already beat him hard." She looked at the man, the other agents are attending to him his still unconscious, she felt sorry for him "men…his really gonna wake up pretty heavy, I'm sure he'll wish not to wake up for the next three month."

"Kruger, the medics are already outside, you should get your wounds check. I'll give you the details later."

"Yeah, thanks. "

They were not far ahead when…

"Think, th-this over, Kruger? Not-yet!" Harper raised his hand, his holding something.

His still alive?!

"Captain Meroku! It's a Detonator!"

The agents raise their gun and started shooting.

His body shook with the impact of the bullets hitting his body, but before he close his eyes, he'd make sure to take them with him, he press the button and fired on last shot to his nemesis.

Acting on instinct, Natsuki covered Shizuru with her own body.

"It's a good thing we found those bombs he planted and defuse it, or else were toast. Right Natsuki? " She turned towards her friend, she's not moving. "Natsuki!" she felt relieved when she saw her stir and saw Shizuru moved from below her. She was about to help her up when-

"OH FUCK!"

* * *

This is too humiliating. She'd rather run naked in the army, or go hunting on Iraq or play poker with terrorist, but this. How did she end up like this anyway? She always hated hospitals, its smell, its color, everything about it. "God, I wanna get out of here." She tried to get up.

"And where does Nat-su-ki think she's going?"

"C'mon Shizuru I'm alright now I wanna get out of here, I'm going to die in here."

Shizuru smiled and sat beside her bed "now Natsuki don't exaggerate, this is a hospital you won't die in here. You didn't even die when you were stab and shot in the-"

"Don't even say it-" she said giving her a glare, but it didn't even take a second before someone rush inside.

"Natsuki. I'm sorry I just heard I was out of town. Are you OK, how's your ASS?" Mai sounded so worried that she was not even thinking of what she's saying.

Natsuki's face turned all red.

Shizuru giggled.

Mai realizing what she said bit her tongue to control her laughter. "Wait I'm calling Nao!"

"NO!"

* * *

The entire day was spent, with laughter and remembering the good old days. But mostly with teasing and Natsuki's blushes, especially after Nao arrived with the rest of the gang and started teasing her about her ass, only Mikoto and Yukino are missing, even Haruka tag along, though Natsuki finds it odd that she barely speaks and no longer scramble the words up.

"Hey mutt, why don't you put a tattoo on it, as a remembrance…oh… I forgot it's already permanent…"

Everyone in the room started laughing except for Natsuki "Shut up spider!"

* * *

While the rest are keeping Natsuki company, Shizuru asked Mai to help her get some coffee and doughnuts.

"It's been awhile since we last got together like this right Tokiha-san?"

"Yeah, I missed this lot. It would have been great if-if Mikado was here…" Mai's voice sounded a little off.

"You mean she didn't visit you?"

"No, not after we-after she left. She left 2 months after Natsuki did."

"But I thought she went to see you after what happened?"

"After what happened?"

"She was part of the team who rescued me."

Mai fell silent.

"I-I'm sorry did something happened? I didn't mean to-"

Mai finally found her voice "no-no it's just that I didn't know that she's back. Last thing I heard she went to the US to study…I-I didn't know that she's back …"

"Maybe she'll call you, once she got settled in…"

"Yeah…Maybe"

Both women were silent, until they're back to Natsuki's room.

* * *

The only thing she wanted to do right now is to sleep. After having a very rough day (on her part) she felt like she was ambushed by 10 men. She can't remember the last time she saw her friends (yeah even Nao, but she won't admit it our loud) and the truth is she missed it, it was only with them that she could be a little at ease with things, a feeling she haven't felt for a long time.

She was drifting into sleep when she heard someone come in. She doesn't have to open her eyes to know who it is. She will always know that scent even from a million miles.

"Is Natsuki asleep?"

"Hhhhmmm (low moan) I was about to. They really drained me, I'd rather do play hops scotch with smugglers than listen to them all day." She said while eyes still close.

"*giggle* I know you missed them too. They did miss you, you know, Mai has been really worried even Nao though she won't admit it but she-"

"Please, that spider has always been a head ache."

*silence*

"Ne-Natsuki?" she's hesitating to ask the question, thinking if she's in the position to ask it.

"Hmmm?" Natsuki is too tired to answer back.

"It's-uhm. Why-why did you keep it from Mai-san?"

The question made her open her eyes "keep what?"

"About, Mikoto. You know, she being here and all."

Natsuki sigh. She pushes her self up and leans on her elbows. She have been sleeping on her belly for obvious reason, she can't even sit on her (uhurm you know), and right now she thinks it's not easy to explain thing with Shizuru if she's lying down. She thought first of the right words to say before explaining things to her. "We-we had our own reasons for leaving before, you know mine. Mikoto has her own. Let's just say that Mai is one of those. I was not expecting to see her and Yukino at the academy though we were-."

"Kikukawa, Yukino?

"Oh shit!" her tongue slept, Yukino is going to kill her "wait-wait! Promise me you're not going tell Haruka about this. She's going to kill me if she finds out. Please." She pulls Shizuru's sleeves

Shizuru was surprise by her reaction but amused as well "ara ara, I'll think about it."

Natsuki panicked "please I beg you…I'd rather face a hundred gang men than her. It's like having an invisible stalker I can't hide from her she will find me and kill me or worst torture me before killing me or starve me and steal my lingerie's and throw it on a volcano or in outer space or feed it to the aliens. She can do that you know-"

"Natsuki stop. You're exaggerating. Alright I promise I won't tell Suzushiro-san about it. Now calm

down. "

Natsuki sigh in relief.

"Ne Natsuki. Why didn't you tell me the truth? Didn't you trust me enough?" She has been thinking about it since she learned the truth from Randolph.

Awkward "It-it's not the easy. It was my job. I really had no plans on telling you. It would just make things complicated at the end."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Explain."

"I-I can't."

"Explain it or I'll call Haruka and tell her that you know where Yukino is."

"NO!"

"Then tell me!" Shizuru is getting frustrated with this talk, heck she's getting frustrated about everything right now.

"I had no plans on staying." She said in haste.

Shizuru fell silent.

Natsuki saw the hurt on her face, she felt like she wasted to bash her head on the wall, she wanted to take what she said back, but she wanted to know.

"What about now?" Shizuru asked in a low voice.

Natsuki is preoccupied with her thoughts that she barely heard her say anything. "What was that?"

Shizuru looked at her intently she wanted to know the truth. "Are you-still planning to leave?"

At that moment Natsuki is not even sure about her own decision. "I've been thinking the same thing.

The truth is a few weeks ago, I-I was really trying to consider on staying, I thought things were turning out right between us." She's afraid to look at her, her gaze make her feel weak so she focused her eyes on the flowers on the table.

Shizuru has no idea why she's doing this to her self, the longer they have this conversation the more she gets hurt. Maybe she's already used with pain that she learned to ignore it the more.

"But after what happened, I-I don't think I can risk it."

"Do you want to be with me Natsuki?" they better settle this once and for all.

"Shizuru my job-"

"It was just a simple question Natsuki. If you don't want to be with me just say so and I promise I will never bother you ever again. You won't hear anything from me.

She fell silent for a while. "I-I don't want to risk you life Shizuru I will never forgive my self if-"

"Just tell me DAMN IT NATSUKI!" She stomp her feet in ager.

"Yes!" oh shit she wasn't able to hold that back.

Shizuru wanted to jump and do a break dance at that moment but she knows it won't be wise to show it to Natsuki, her puppy looked a little shocked. So she settled for a more subtle approach. She sat beside her bed hug her gently and kissed her hair "good then. I always wanted to be with my Natsuki. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her." She caress her cheeks, loving the feeling of it's warmness in her skin.

"Shi-shizuru, my job" she tried to explain as calmly as she can, but she she's failing (miserably) especially with Shizuru's hand playing on her hair. "I don't want to put you in danger. Harper, was just one of those who wants to get back at me. I don't want them to use you to get back at me. "She really wanted to be with her but with her situation right now she knows it won't be easy.

"I don't care. I can take care of my self. Even before I was kidnapped they were not able to take me that easy, they needed a tranquilizer to take me down. I'm not a weakling Natsuki." She firmly said.

She turned a little so she can see her face "I know that but-"

She presses her finger on her lips to stop her from talking "stop thinking about what happened, it's over. I'm safe you saved me. And stop thinking about things that are not likely to happen. Especially when you're around. Would you let anything happened to me?"

"No but-"

"It's settled then, I'll have your things transferred to my house. I'll have your room fixed" an idea came to her mind "no I'll share mine with my Natsuki *evil grin*. But I won't let Natsuki quit her job I know she likes her work. Just make sure you come home early or before dinner."

Natsuki's head is spinning "wa-wait. What are you talking about, my stuff? What is-"

"Natsuki is moving in with me of course" She exclaimed in excitement.

"What? Who said about moving in? I didn't say anything about it." She tried to pull her self up higher but Shizuru is behind her.

"Mao-Natsuki –I – I thought you want to be with me? Did you change your mind?" her lips trembled, her eyes started to water.

Natsuki swallowed hard, if Shizuru is covering her face she would know she's just faking it but this time she didn't bother to cover her face she can clearly see her tears even if it doesn't fall and it's killing her "no-no I yeah-yeah you can take my stuff into your house." She felt a little relieved when her lips stopped trembling. "But I'm having my own room. And it's temporary, I'm going to find my own place here in the city."

*sob-sob* "Natsuki doesn't want to move in with me. Maybe I'm a bother to her, you hate my presence don't you?" *sob-sob* a tear slowly slide on her chicks

Natsuki panicked not even thinking of her a-errr injury she kneel and embrace her "sorry-I'm sorry alright I'll move in with you. We'll go directly to your place after I get out from here. Please don't cry."

As if nothing happened Shizuru gently push her away and smiled at her wiper her tear away. "Good I'll tell my driver to pick your things up." She kiss her temple before she jump off the bed and dash out of the door.

Natsuki fell silent. Before she could say any word the brunette was already out of sight "what the-" she gently sat, from the moment her butt touches the bed, she tightly close her eyes and grip on the side of the bed and grinding her teeth, with cold sweat on her forehead. She beat her tongue to hold back a groan. "My a---" she slowly and gently as possible lay back on her belly and bury her face on her pillow and let out a scream.

It's a good thing no nurses were around that time or else they would hear words they've never heard before.

* * *

Three weeks after…Natsuki's room (in Shizuru's home)

Shizuru quietly plays with Natsuki's hair, while the other contently resting her head on her chest.

"Ne…Natsuki have you heard anything from Mikoto or Yukino perhaps?"

"Last time I heard Mikoto has a new assignment. Yukino? She hasn't called since. It's not easy to find her even our boss, you can only find her if she wanted you to. Only a few has seen her face."

"Really? She's good at hiding then, no wonder even if Haruka –san hired the best detective in town they still can't find her. She never gave up though."

"I thought she's engaged?"

"She is, but she never stops to hope."

*silence*

"Do you think, someday they would face their past." Shizuru asked.

"I don't know, maybe. Only time can tell. I wasn't even expecting to face mine this early."

"And-?" Shizuru wanted to know more.

"And it turned out quite fine." She smiled.

"Juns fine?"

Natsuki's face turned red, it's a good thing she's not facing her or she'll be teased to death "we-well. It actually turned out quite perfect."

Shizuru smiled, but inside she's squeal ling.

Natsuki heard and felt Shizuru's heart beat raced. And as if understanding what she truly feels she lifts her head and brushes her lips gently against hers.

Shizuru smiled and wrap her arms around her neck.

"You know I asked for my own room. So I won't be tempted to do things to you, but it seems like I failed to tell you to keep your own room *smirk*"

"Ara-ara my Natsuki asked for a room so I gave it to her, but you didn't say I can't share it with you ne? *smirk*"

"Man-"she sounded irritated but smiling "you think you're too smart huh?" She grabs her wrists and held it above her head "maybe if you beg for mercy I won't punish you." She acted smug.

"Ara-Natsuki is a little aggressive tonight. Maybe she's feeling all better now. Maybe her leg and her cute little butt no longer hurts *giggle*"

Her face turned bright red "so you really wanna get punished huh?" she straddled her before she slowly trace her neck with wet kisses.

Shizuru gave out a low moan. "Ara-oh (moan), punish me my Natsuki."

"Really? You want it?" She blew on her ear before leaking and nibbles her lob.

Shizuru gasp "yes I want it." She tried to get her hands free but Natsuk held it in place.

She looked at her eyes and grinned wide "you ask for it."

Shizuru swallowed hard. But before she could react Natsuki moved off her and went to the door.

"As your punishment, I won't be sleeping here tonight; I'm using your room. Goodnight Zuru." She slip out the door fast and closed it.

"What-" too late she's already gone. She dash out of the room and went to her own, she twist the knob; locked. She knocked (not so gently on the door) "Natsuki open this door this instant."

"This is your punishment, you asked for it." Natsuki said from the other side of the door.

"You know that's not what I meant." She's getting frustrated; come to think of it she has been frustrated for these past weeks, having Natsuki beside her and not to be able to do it with her because of her condition.

"Care to elaborate with that?" Natsuki teased, she know she turned her on, and she's starting to get frustrated.

"Natsuki please…open the door, I can't sleep without you beside me."

"Goodnight Shizuru…"

Shizuru wanted to break the door, but it's not her style "fine if your not going to open this door, I'm going to throw all your mayo, and I wont let you have any for an entire month."

Before she could blink the door burst open and a hand pulled her in.

"Just kidding" Natsuki said before she captures her lips and gave her a breath taking kiss.

She close the door with her foot and guided Shizuru towards the bed. She would give her, her real punishment.

* * *

Randolph was sentence with life imprisonment but his other cases in other countries are still on going, he started to pray for forgiveness and asking God if he could spare him from being hanged. No body knows.

Shizuru went back to her own job, with Natsuki as her full-time body guard.

Natsuki decided to quit her job, she doesn't want to add another name on her list of nemesis. And she begins to think that Shizuru usually get's into trouble when she's not around.

Mr. Fujino tried to talk to her daughter, but Shizuru always refuse to see him. She can't blame her though. Maybe someday, him daughter would learn to forgive him. They will take one day at a time.

END

* * *

Archer75: Thank you all for the reviews for this story….sorry it took me awhile to finish this, now it's all done. I hope you liked the ending….REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE !


End file.
